Kira is Justice
by chihuahua0
Summary: In the year 2014, three years after Kira disappered, another Shinigami drops a Death Note on America. Thus starting a series of events that are both similar and different from last time. First fan-fic story. Questions are always answered. Please Review.
1. Four Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor make any money off of it. I don't own some of the characters or a few lines either. This will be the last time you'll see this disclaimer. Also, this is my first fan-fiction story on the Internet. Be nice.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is Version 1.1 of the first chapter. I added another scene to the chapter and added a few lines.  
Basically, this is a "deja-vu" incident of the Death Note story, but set in the future, with slightly different events and different people involved. And maybe even a different fate for Kira this time.  
****The story will be written as if it is in the manga canon. That means that I will use the manga timeframe. Also, none of the characters that died will be revived, nor any of the Death Note rules be broken. That means no LXL, sorry. However, Near may be present, as well as some of the Task Force, if possible.  
****The story takes place in America in 2014. For reference, the manga ends in 2010, and the C-Kira incident took place in 2013. Near will be considered 24, about the age L was during the beginning of the manga.**

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die." _

"Same old thing, day after day. I bet it's better in the human world."

Landras watched over one of the holes overlooking the world. She saw city after city floated in and out of sight. There were billions of people, carrying on with their lives. Every human was her prey, ready to do almost anything before dieing.

"Hyuk, hyuk. Tell me about it." Ryuk glided near Landras, and settled himself down right next to her.

"Didn't you drop Sidoh's Death Note down there three or four years ago?" Landras asked, "It was very amusing seeing you bound to that human they called Kira."

"It was very fun." Ryuk toke out a rotting apple and started biting into it, "Ahh, apples down there are…juicier."

"I guess so," Landras averted her attention towards an elderly old man in New York. He was walking about 42nd Street on his way to a Broadway show," what would you think will happen if I make that man run into traffic?"

"Well, you won't be able to cause a pileup, hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk gobbled the whole apple core and licked his mouth. He looked at Landras closely, and what was she thinking was obvious, "Oh, and I can tell that you want to go down there."

Landras eyes widened. He was right. Thousands of years gambling in the world of the shinigami took its toll. She didn't even have to write another name down, since she got hundreds of years from writing names down just for fun, "But I can't go down there. I don't have an extra Death Note."

"Hyuk, hyuk." His grin getting wider, Ryuk slipped out Midora's extra Death Note from his belt, and handed it to Landras. Ryuk had written the instructions in it and ripped out all of the used pages, so the next user won't know that its last owner killed himself, "How about this. Why don't you drop this Note somewhere? It'll be very fun, and you'll get lots of apples, hyuk, hyuk."

Landras received the Death Note and looked at it, "Where should I throw it?"

"How about America this time? It'll be interesting, if you now what I mean," he was referring to The Third L.

The portal shifted to the Midwest and then zoomed onto a city. In view, there was a thin, teenage boy leaving school. He was walking on one of the side streets

Ryuk chuckled again, "Reminds me of Light. Except he's younger. But he looks similar to him."

Landras looked at the boy, and then threw the Death Note through the hole. It fell down, and it went lower.

And lower.

And lower.

She saw it slowly formed on the side walked, where no one bothered it. Until the boy looked at it and picked it up. She knew that he was different than the others.

"_I hope you are right,"_ Landras thought.

* * *

"_I'm bored,"_ Justin simply thought as he sat in study hall, reading his text book in near silence. Besides the turning of pages, the scribbling of notes, and the slight fall wind outside, there wasn't a sound. Study hall was a time of quiet to prepare for the next day, which Justin was doing.

After re-reading the chapter for the third time, Justin closed the book and took a breather, _"I know all the information anyways," _he thought, _"I am going to get a hundred percent, again. Class is interesting, but not interesting enough. I can relate a little bit to the people who think school is a waste,"_

Justin glanced around the room, at all of his classmates. They were all busy; at least they look like it, _"There must be one or two of them who is just daydreaming. Wait, am I daydreaming now? I must just be in deep thought. I need to sign up for an after-school activity,"_

He had already tried that several times over the years. However, Justin loses interest in the activity very fast. He mostly had fun at the pasting interests in life. One month he was on the chess club, and on another he was trying out soccer.

Due to this, Justin didn't have a lot of friends, because of his changing interests. And the few friends he had weren't considered good friends. The only best friend Justin had was his older cousin, who was a senior at his school. However, they only shared one class, which Justin qualified to be in.

In short, he was willing to do anything if it meant doing something, even if a notebook is dropped right in front of him.

* * *

After school, Justin, walked away from the noisy crowd and took a left towards an apartment neighborhood. Besides the stream of students going to their buses and cars, there were very few people, since most adults were at work or in their homes.

That was just fine for him anyway. Justin was never a people person. Without batting an eye, he continued walking back home. There was a lot of homework in his backpack, and he wanted to complete it before dinner.

After a few blocks, Justin suddenly stopped. About ten feet away was a notebook. A black notebook, _"A notebook?"_ he wondered. He walked towards it and picked it up. It was unlike any notebook he ever seen before.

"_Who would leave this here? Oh, well."_ Shrugging, Justin picked it up. Looking at the cover, he grinned, _"Death Note? What kind of title is that?"_

Carefully, he opened it to the back of the front cover. The first page was clean and the back of the front cover had a list of rules. _"How to read. The human whose name is written in this note shall die..."_

**More Author Notes: This chapter is a little short, as this is just an introduction to Landras and Justin. Future chapters will be longer than this.  
Please review, as this story is my first piece of fan-fiction on the Internet. Thanks.**

* * *


	2. Lost of Innocence

**Author's Note: See, I told you that it will be longer.  
This next chapter will involve Justin using the Death Note for the first time, mirrioring the events in Chapter One. But in the following chapter, I hint at the "flaws" of his family members.  
And yes, I'm basically streching out the first chapter through multiple chapters. I'm taking a slower pace, so I can develop Justin, and the world around him.

* * *

**

Justin looked at the Death Note on his desk. The desk was positioned near his bedroom window, which overlooked the street. One side of his bed was positioned next to the wall. The walls were a medium-light blue. Next to him was the computer, and his TV was on the other side of him.

Looking intently at the Death Note, Justin read all of the rules:

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die."_

"_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name shall not be affected."_

"_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."_

"_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."_

"_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 and 40 seconds."_

There were no other rules, _"This guy has to be very emo and obsessed,"_ Justin thought. He brushed his hand across the cover, _"Feels stony, yet it's smooth, like leather. What materials is this cover made of?"_ The pages felt thick, yet bendable. The ink was a purplish-black hue.

"_I'll just put it in the Lost-and-Found later,"_ Justin decided, _"I need to work on my chemistry homework anyways."_ For the rest of the hour, he ignored the Death Note.

Yet, he didn't put it away.

* * *

Justin was sixteen years old, and he was intelligent, yet shy. He has dark brown hair and a slender build. He was of medium height and his skin was pale. He had an uncertain look in his face, yet it looked like he knew something that the observer did not.

In short, Justin was similar to L, but yet so different…

* * *

After dinner, Justin looked at the Death Note again. It laid in the same position that it was in when he last saw it. It looked forlorn, even though it was only an inanimate object. Or was it? Justin was absolutely spooked by the very concept of the Death Note; the ability to kill someone anywhere at any time by any means.

Justin closed his eyes, _"I could throw it in the garbage bin. The person who made this would be frustrated, but he could always make another one. Or buy one. But what would my sister think if she goes rummaging through the trash again?"_

A minute later, Justin made his decision, _"I'll just write in it, just once. Just to prove that it is fake so I will be able to sleep tonight."_ Justin picked it up and took out a sharpened pencil out of a jar, _"Now, who should I kill, so I'll know right away?"_

"_I know, I'll watch the news!"_

Turning the TV on, Justin took a seat and opened the Death Note. He switched the channel to one of the local news stations and saw a female reporter on-scene.

"This is Chastity Pure, reporting live on the scene outside Kangaroo Headquarters," Chastity pointed at the building behind her, "A few hours ago; a repeat offender named Lucas Pent took five executives of the local company Kangaroo Toys. He had been arrest three times for drunk driving and had jumped bail this morning. Pent is reported to be armed and is holding the executives for ransom."

On the screen was the picture of Lucas Pent. He was a gaunt man in his forties.

"If you have any information concerning Lucas Pent, call…"

"_I'll write his name down."_ Picturing the criminal in his mind, he wrote down the name:

"_Lucas Pent,"_

Justin glanced at the clock next to the computer, _"He should be dead in forty seconds,"_

For forty long seconds, Justin was nervous to see the results. After forty seconds, he looked at the TV. Nothing."

"_Looks like its fake,"_ Justin reached for the Death Note so he could throw it out. But then Chastity yelled, "Look! The executives are exiting the building. They seem unharmed!"

On the screen, a squad of SWAT members rushed into the building. A minute of anticipation past as Justin stared at the screen, scared of what might have happened. Then the SWAT team emerged.

"This is just in viewers!" Chastity announced. "Lucas Pent had collapsed and is presumed dead,"

Justin gaped at the TV and back at the Death Note before thinking, _"He died of a heart attack. It could just be a coincidence. I need to prove it on someone else…"_

* * *

Rushing down the stairs, Justin saw his mom in the living room, vacuuming the tan- colored carpet. She glanced at him and turned it off when she saw that Justin was carrying his bag. The bag was black and was used for everyday things not concerning school.

"Where are you going?" Justin's mom asked. She was a mid-age woman with long black graying hair and a tall body. She wore white rubber gloves and an apron over a pink dress.

If she wasn't a housewife, she would've been a maid, due to her neatness.

"I need to get something for a project," Justin lied, showing no indication of his true purpose, "I'm only going to the commercial district next to us."

"Okay," his mom said, "Be careful, and be back by nine. I'll make sure your sister doesn't get into your room," she then turned the vacuum back on and continued cleaning.

Justin left the house and went into the dark but lighted streets, _"Good thing I'm a good actor,"_ he thought, _"Even though almost nobody knows it."_

Turning left, he continued to think about what he was doing, _"I think I am going a little overboard. I don't really need to do this, do I?_

"_Oh, well, I already told Mom I'm getting something for a project. No turning back now."_

* * *

A few minutes later, Justin was walking past several stores with various items. Even at night, there were plenty of people walking and driving by. Colored lights adorned the signs, broadcasting their purpose. In the crowd of walk-byers, no body would've spot Justin unless they were looking.

"_Where should I go?"_ he thought, looking around. He then saw a comic book store that had a fair amount of people, _"I know! I'll go there!"_

He entered it and headed towards a magazine rack. Inside it, there were very few employees. However, one of the employees was hitting on a girl.

"Come on, sweetie!" said the employees, flirting with a girl ten years younger than him, "It'll be fun!"

"Go away, sicko," the girl began to walk away, but then the man grabbed her shoulder then turned her around, "Do not leave!" Everyone was staring at him.

Making sure to not attach any attention, Justin looked at the name tag of the soon-to-be criminal, who forgot to take it off. His name was Xavier Thompson, _"He's the ideal target."_ Squinting at the name tag, he took out a pencil and wrote down the name.

_Xavier Thompson, Traffic accident_

He closed it and put the magazine back. His digital watch said 8:04, exactly, _"Now, what will happen?"_

Thirty-five seconds:

Xavier let go of the woman and turned away from her.

Thirty seconds.

He then silently walked to the exit; everyone was still staring at him.

Twenty seconds.

The door let out a ping as he opened the door, and exited. The street was full of cars. He started to walk to the intersection to his right. Justin followed him.

Ten seconds.

Xavier was now at the intersection. He looked like he was weeping. The walk signal turned red.

Five seconds.

He took a step.

Four seconds.

And ran right into traffic, trying to go someplace else. He ignored the cars.

Three…two…one…

A truck screeched and hit the man head-on, flinging him in the air and killing him instantly. All traffic ceased, and everyone was silent, including Justin.

Zero seconds. Xavier Thompson was dead.

Shocked, Justin started at the scene. Several people gathered around at the point of impact and the corpse of the victim ten feet away. His head was snapped, and a pool of blood formed next to him. The person in the truck jumped out, and ran from the scene. Emergency vehicles blared in the distance, the sound increasing in volume as they got closer.

A wave of stress went through Justin as he examined the scene. Hyperventilation began, and his breathing rate tripled. With that, he developed a pounding headache. His hands shaked as he looked at the Death Note.

"_Tha-that proves it. It-it really works!"_ Panicking, the now-murderer ran as fast as he can. Away from the scene. Away from what he done.

As he ran back home, he thought, _"I, I killed two people._

"_I am a murderer. _

"_Both of them were bad people; they deserved to die. The first one was a criminal, kidnapping those executives for money. But that second person, he was just mentally sick. That girl could've overpowered him. That guy could have gotten help._

"_Like my older brother._

"_I need to do something about it. I need to dispose of the notebook."_

Justin then stopped and stared at the Death Note. It was a weapon.

"_Wait, I can't get rid of it yet. What if someone gets it and he is mentally sick? I would be responsible for creating a serial killer._

"_Not yet. I need to keep the Death Note, as it is my responsibility."_

With that, Justin continued to run home.

* * *

**More Author's Note: Did you find that chilling? I took some time into putting more details into Justin's reaction, since he just lost his innocence, right?  
If you are wondering, Justin's sister has kleptomania, and his mom is super OCD. But about his brother...  
Oh, and I put a little thought into at least one of the names. Do you know that the name Chastity is one of the Seven Virtues?  
Two chapters uploaded in one day, I'll try to create a third.**


	3. Internal Monolouge

**Author's Note: This chapter is called "Internal Monolouge". Guess what the chapter's about. During a few moments in the chapter, Justin stuggles with his new power, the power to kill. However, the climax of the chapter then becomes a series of one-liners, reflecting his desision.**

Oh, and if you ask about his sleepwear, I have no idea what it is. I'm thinking of doing a poll.

* * *

"_What should I do?"_ Justin thought,

He was lying in his bed, with the covers over his body. Even though it was the middle of the night, he was wide awake. The blankets made his body too hot, and the exposed areas were too cold. His mind was still spinning from the accident. But it wasn't really an accident, because he caused it.

"_Am I guilty of murder? Should I turn myself in? But I can't do that, there's no proof that I cause it. But if I write a name down…_

"_Wait, why should I turn myself in? I was doing a duty. They were both menaces. I am simply being a vigilante. Simply a…_

"_But vigilantes are also considered criminals in society. It isn't their job to judge who is a criminal and the punishment. They are chaotic people that could have a twisted sense of justice._

"_But sometimes a vigilante can only punish some criminals that the law can not arrest. Superheroes are vigilantes, Kira was a vigilante, and the former president even proclaimed him as justice._

"_Wait…_

"_Do I have the power that Kira has? Did he have the Death Note? It makes sense. He could only kill with a name and a face, but not one or the other. Just like the Death Note._

"_But what happened to Kira? Did he die? Was he caught secretly and put to death? Or did he back down from his own beliefs? If he didn't, then that makes him a martyr._

"_A martyr of a New World…_

"_But the question is, do I have what it takes to become Kira? Will I have to risk my life to become a vigilante?_

"_Is Kira justice?_

"_I am so tired, so confused. I need to go to sleep, since tomorrow's Thursday. I need to…_

"…_go to sleep…_

"…"

* * *

In the morning, Justin woke up a little tired. He showered and dressed as usual, and went downstairs for breakfast. Justin felt slightly better, but only slightly. The living room was next to the kitchen and breakfast room, which was connected to the study to the left of the front hall. In the living room, the teen's mom and sister was sitting at the breakfast table, eating eggs and toast.

Justin walked over to the stove to retrieve some eggs from the pan, "Where's dad?" he asked.

Kate, Justin's sister, was munching on jelly-coated toast, "Mom said that he's out writing a report on the new cameras they're installing everywhere. Right, Mom?" Kate was ten years old, had shoulder-length brown hair, and a mischievous smile. She wore a green headband.

"Right, Kate," her mom said, "This will be the first time America will use public cameras nation-wide."

Justin sat down at the table with one poached egg and a pint of milk, "Doesn't Japan and England use them?"

"Yes, they do." Justin's mom looked at his plate, "Is that all that you're going to eat?"

"Yep," he answered, eating the egg with his fork, "I'll eat a snack after school."

"Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Mom…"

"You looked shocked when you came home last night,"

"It was nothing.

"I heard on the news that a person was hit by a car down there."

Justin put most of the toast into his mouth, just so he had an excuse not to answer. He didn't feel that hungry, ever since he wrote Xavier's name into the Death Note. So far, no one suspected that he was the one that caused the accident. Besides, who would have believed him?

Kate attempted to swap the remains of Justin's toast, but her mom slapped her hand. So instead, she grabbed the saltshaker and a rubber ball on the middle of the table. Justin started at her. Kate had kleptomania, and she sometimes went into his room and steal pencils and books, _"That's going to be a problem."_

After downing the pint of milk, Justin took his dish to the sink and headed upstairs. School was in forty-five minutes.

* * *

In study hall, Justin was looking at his social studies notebook. It was a new issue, released last year. It included current events during the last decade, including Kira:

_In the year 2003, Kira became what historians called the greatest vigilante in written history. Defining the laws of physics, he caused thousands of criminals to have cardiac arrest. The general population was divided on their stance on Kira, and his influence created a new political platform in the 2008 presidential election…_

…_However, in 2010, Kira stopped. His fate, and identity, is still unknown to the public and possibly the whole world. After that, crime rates climbed almost back to normal, but in general felonies in the US dropped, as shown in the following chart."_

After re-reading the section on Kira a second time, Justin flipped the page to what he was suppose to be reading, _"Wow, so much information on Kira, and L…Though I have to go on the Internet later, since it doesn't have any information on the Second Kira, or C-Kira,"_

The sound of scribbles and the flipping of pages resounded throughout the room. Talking wasn't permitted, and the lone teacher enforced that rule. That didn't prevent some of the students from passing notes and texting under the tables, however.

"_There're always people how don't follow the rules,"_ Justin thought as he read the book and glanced around the room, _"And there are always people breaking the law. That's why there are policemen._

"_But sometimes, the authorities can't deliver justice on a criminal. That court system is flawed. Some cases spend years in the courtroom, and even with discriminating evidence, sometimes they are declared innocent, when they aren't. Laws can prevent justice._

"_Justice is the pure concept of doing what's right and punishing those who did wrong. But can a vigilante do justice?_

"_Do I have what it takes to use the Death Note, become a serial killer, risk my life, and become the New Kira?_

"_Do I?"_

At that moment, the bell rang, interrupting his thought. Justin slammed the book shut and put it back into his backpack. As he stood up, he continued,_ "I will see. I will try and I will see, if I have what it takes, _

_to become the New Kira,"_

_

* * *

_

After school, Justin was sitting at his desk, gazing at the open Death Note. The door was barricaded, and the window curtains were closed. He took the TV remote next to the TV, and switched it to a news channel.

"_Should I really do this?"_ he picked up his pencil, and stared at the screen. A male news anchor popped up and said, "Today, Sam Bannerman robbed several banks in the area at gunpoint. Several police cars are chasing him

A picture of Sam Bannerman popped up on the screen and Justin memorized it. With a shaking hand, he wrote his name down.

After withdrawing the pencil, the letters burned into the paper, becoming uneraserable.

"_I never noticed that. Maybe that means that once a name is written in the Death Note, it cannot be undone."_

Forty seconds later, the news anchor popped back on the screen, "This is just in. Sam Bannerman's car had stopped and ran into a ditch."

"_Perfect,"_ Justin thought, _"It will take them awhile for them to figure out Kira did it._

"_Wait, am I Kira now? Maybe not until I write some more names down."_ Justin took the remote and switched to another channel.

"In New York, arsonist Christina Daisy had just left her latest target. She is being chased on foot…"

_Christina Daisy_

"This is just in. Christina Daisy had just collapsed."

"The court hearing of Devon Quincy, repeat kidnapper, had just began,"

_Devon Quincy_

"This is just in; Devon Quincy had suffered a heart attack and is presumed dead."

"Theodore Utah had died in jail."

"Arrested politician Darrin Barren had suffered a heart attack while handcuffed."

"Wendy Jackson had died in court."

"Ten criminals had suffered heart attacks all over the country. The cause is unknown. What is happening?"

"Is Kira back?"

"Homeland Welfare warning system is now on yellow."

"…"

"This is just in, within three hours, thirty criminals all over the world had been found dead. They all died from heart attacks. According to experts, world-renowned vigilante Kira might be back in action. Authorities are now on the case…"

Justin sat in his chair, breathing heavily. Both the TV and the computer were on, and the clock showed it was 5:55. Three of the pages in the Death Notes were filled with names, all burned into the paper.

"_I killed thirty people. Thirty people in one day," _It was all too much for Justin. His heart was beating, and he was pale. He gripped the chair hardly.

"What should I do? I can't stop now. They will pin my location now, anyways, just like the original Kira in Japan. It is my duty now, my responsibility.

"_Will I die an early death? Will I be in prison for the rest of my life?_

"_Will I go insane?_

"But there is no going back now. There's no way I can get rid of the Death Note. I am Kira now, and I can't change that. There's no way…"

* * *

Landras and Ryuk started down at Justin from the shinigami realm. They both saw what he did.

"I'm impressed," Ryuk said, "He killed more people than Light did during his first day using the Death Note. Are you going to go down there?"

"No," Landras responded, turning her back away, "It is interesting seeing what work he is doing from up here. I will wait, until he really needs my help."

"But the Death Note is taking its toll on him. Do you want to make sure he doesn't freak out and dispose of the note?"

"Trust me. The boy is obsessed with the Death Note. He likes the thrill of it, but he doesn't know it yet. The Death Note will stay with him until he dies, or he goes insane." 

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Looks like the public had catch on fast. Interpol will gather eariler and Landras won't be there to help Justin. Guess who will go on the case? It will be...**

Oh, and I thought about adding an extra scence with Justin asking a teacher on Kira. However, I'm going to place that later, possibly when Landras comes down. Stay turned...


	4. Preparations

**Author's Note: The following is a set-up chapter for Chapter Five. I took a few liberties on the FBI (I just glanced at a page of FBI ranks) and the emergency G8 meeting (well, it's in the near future). Also I don't really know how viruses work.  
In short, I didn't really do my research, like a certain "West Coast of Brazil" author. Sorry.  
Now, Chapter Four!**

**

* * *

**

"I am sending you the list of the thirty criminals found dead to you," R said from the screen showing the gothic-style capital R, "But I think you won't see much use of it,"

"Believe me, the order and location of deaths is important," the Third L responded back, "_He_ deducted the First Kira's location from his first victim."

The list of victims was printed out and he took it. Analyzing it, he suggested himself in a more comfortable position, with one knee on his chest, and the other handing off the chair. The floor was covered with dice and spilled Tarot cards. The bleeping of monitors provided most of the sound in the open room.

After just a minute, the Third L stated his conclusion, "He is in Chicago."

"That's not surprising," R said from the monitor, "Should I hook you up with G8 once they meet?"

"Please do," Near responded, reaching for a dice tower on the floor, "I need the assistance of the police agencies all over the world to order to catch this new Kira. Because this time, he might not make the same mistakes than the original Kira,"

* * *

The next morning, Justin was at the computer, looking for the criminals that he didn't kill. It was only 5:00 and the sun was rising. He only slept a few hours so he was struggling a little bit to stay awake.

"_Darrel Macintosh, serial vandal. His trial had gone on for three years. I should write his name down."_

Justin took a pencil to write the name down, but he thought, _"Wait, the rules said I could write down the details of a person's death. That means I could adjust the time of death. Hmm…"_

Instead of plainly writing the name down, he wrote the following:

_Darrel Macintosh, heart attack._

_Dies at 12:00 PM_

"_There. I can use the Death Note to set up alibis. That way, I won't be suspected._

"_Wait, why don't I feel guilty? I killed thirty people yesterday, and I didn't leave a trace. Did Kira leave traces, because he felt guilty?_

"_It can't be. He spent seven years delivering justice to thousands of people. Tens of thousands, even, and I bet he didn't feel a thing. Because he thought his actions were just. _

"_But are they just? Are they? Does one person get to have the power to decide who lives and who dies?_

_I will see if the Death Note is just."_

_

* * *

_

A half hour later, Justin was at the breakfast table. He was eating a single piece of ham and toast. His mom looked concern at the sudden lack of appetite, but she pasted it off as normal teen behavior. Kate was entering the room, heading towards the newspaper next to Justin.

"Uncle David will be in New York tomorrow," Justin's mom said as she let Kate snatch the newspaper, "Is there anything you want in New York?"

"I don't know," Justin responded as he took the front page, "Maybe something sweet," Justin knew that Uncle David was going to send him yogurt or something, "Wow! They're saying the Kira might be back,"

"I know," Kate responded as she read the comics, "After all these years. Of course, it might be a government conspiracy…"

"I doubt it. All thirty of the criminals all died from a heart attack. The government can't do that. And some of the victims were outside the United States,"

"Good point, Justin," Kate began to munch on a jelly-coated toast, "Who do you think will die today?"

"More criminals," Justin brought his plate to the sink,

_"That reminds me. I should write in a few more names,"_

_

* * *

_

David Peterson was at O'Hare, waiting for his flight. He was in a formal work suit, and he had a single brown briefcase on him. He was sitting in the terminal, waiting for his flight to New York.

The cell phone in his suitcase rang, and David dug it out. The phone showed it was a restricted call. _"Wait, but I'm not the Special Agent in Charge," _He pressed the call button and said, "Peterson here."

"This is O," a scrambled voice with a slight European accent said from the cell phone, "Is this the Assistant Director?"

David was surprised, _"O? Who is O?"_ "Yes, I am the Assistant Director. May I ask who you are?"

"I am a classified agent. I'll like you to hook me up with the Director of the FBI."

"State your identification number,"

O stated the ten digit number, "Now, may you redirect my call to the Director,"

"Uh, sure. Please hold for a moment," the Assistant Director proceeded to dial the Director's number, _"Who is O?" _he wondered,

_"And what does he want?"_

_

* * *

_

During study hall, Justin asked for a pass.

"Where are you going, Peterson?" the teacher, Mr. Flats asked.

"To the computer lab. I need to do some research there."

Without question, Mr. Flats wrote up a pass and gave it to Justin. He then walked out of the room, and headed towards the computer lab.

"_I hope this will not take too long,"_

At the computer lab, he went through the door and saw Jacob Bailey at one of the computers. He was a studious but rebellious student with dirty-blond hair and glasses. He was a senior that was an expert on programming.

Justin walked up to Jacob and asked, "Hello. I want you to do me a favor."

Jacob looked up and asked, "Why should I? You are a junior."

"It'll be fun, with your hacking skills," Jacob had been suspended more than once for hacking into the school system and even the mayor's office. As a part-time job, he worked as a white-hat hacker, testing out the systems.

"Say it. I don't have time."

"My uncle is an Assistant Director for the FBI. I want you to plant a virus into his laptop,"

* * *

"What?" Jacob said, "Why?"

"He is going to the G8 emergency meeting in New York, probably the day after tomorrow," Justin responded, taking a seat next to him, "I'll want to access the recording of the meeting, and hacking my uncle's laptop is the best way to find the security system's server. Can you design that virus?"

"I don't know," Jacob continued to type some code on the computer, "Well, I have another similar virus, but I knew the location of my target. I can design a bot to find the security system's address, and then have it send the virus. But you are asking me to hack a high-security system that might trace the virus back to your uncle's laptop.

"But I could plant the virus so it uses the laptop's camera to film the meeting. How about that?"

Justin nodded, "What can I do to repay you,"

"You could do my history homework,"

"Done, I'll tell you his IP address."

* * *

Mr. William's, the FBI director, was in Washington DC when he received a restricted call. He answered the phone, "Mr. William's here."

"Somebody named O wants to talk to you,"

Mr. Williams was surprised, "Let him through,"

After a few seconds, the scrambled voice came out of the phone, "This is O. I like to make a deal with you…"

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Who is O? Why did he want to talk to the FBI director? Well, O's another one of my orignal characters.  
Oh, and R. Guess who he is. You'll know if you read the manga.  
Next time, the G8 Summit. Get ready for drama.**  
**And spread the word about this story, please.**


	5. O

**Author's Notes: Hello. This chapter is a little shorter than the last ones, but it's important to the plot. There will be a confrontion between O and L, abeit indirectly.  
If you paid attention, it should be around Sunday during this chapter. I apologized for the slightly bad planning. Despite the fact that they wouldn't even hold a meeting on Sunday, it is a _Emergency_ meeting.  
Now, read on...**

David brought his laptop out of his briefcase and opened it up. He opened up the word processor so he could take some notes during the Interpol meeting,

He sat next to FBI director Mr. Williams. They were both representatives for the United States at the G8 Emergency Summit. The meeting was held within a room in the United Nations. Several important people from the CIA and Homeland Security sat hear them, while the representatives from the seven other countries were all around the room.

The head of the summit walked up to the podium and adjusted the microphone. After a few seconds, he began to talk; "Now we will begin our G8 Emergency Summit. I like to thank all of you for coming on a very short notice at a very inconvenient time. As Kira has once again killing criminals with heart attacks.

Several murmurs rose across the room. Some even shouted,

"After four years?"

"Are you sure this isn't a hoax?"

"Please settle down, lady and gentlemen," the host said, "We all must work together in order to catch Kira. According to international reports, since Thursday, over forty criminals had died in three days, and that are all the ones we had found. There could be at least eighty criminals out there dead. Some of them were being arrested, others were in jail, and some were even in court. In short, the majority of these criminals had not been proven guilty,"

There were still talking through out the hall.

"Now, before we do anything else, we must call L,"

* * *

Watari was running through the halls of the United Nations. He was wearing a trenchcoat which was his normal work attire when making appearances. He also wore a hat and a black mask that concealed his identity. To top it off, there was a voice scrambler near his mouth, to give the impression he was thirty years younger than he was.

Watari stopped next to an entrance to the meeting room, "Watari here," he said through a receiver, "I am just outside of the G8 Summit. However, I am sensing some interference,"

"Just go on, Watari," L said, "R will take care of it,"

"Okay, Near,"

"For the last time, don't refer to me by that name."

"Sorry, L," Watari opened the door.

* * *

"L is already interested, as always," Watari said as he suddenly walked onto the podium platform without notice.

David Peterson leaned over towards Mr. Williams, "Is that Watari?"

"Yes," the FBI director quietly responded, "I first saw him in 2003 when Kira first appeared."

Watari took out a laptop from his briefcase and opened it up. A white screen with a gothic capital L appeared on the screen. Then, the same image flickered onto the big screen on the fore-wall of the room.

"I am L," a scrambled voice announced from the speakers, "I like to once again cooperate with all of you to work to capture Kira, again. Or, should I say, New Kira,"

"What?" someone yelled, "New Kira?"

"This is another Kira," L explained, "His killing patterns had reverted back to what it was when he first emerged. Also, his first murders are centered not in Japan, but in America. Only six of the victims were reported in Japan, while _twenty-three_ of them were mainly reported in the United States. Do you understand?"

"Wow," David exclaimed, "He's good."

"This is why he is the world's greatest detective, "Mr. Williams responded.

L continued to speak, "According to the first few murders, I like to center the investigation in-"

Suddenly, the capital L on the screen warped and became distorted. The letter split in half, and a thick line went through the center of the screen. On the left was the letter L, but on the right side, was the letter O.

"I am O," a different scrambled voice said, "_I_ will solve the case before L,"

* * *

David looked at Mr. Williams.

Isn't that the person I transferred a call to?" he asked.

"Yes," the FBI director said back, "He wanted to make a deal."

"What deal?"

Mr. Williams took a deep breath and said, "O offered fifty million dollars to not work with L. I rejected the deal, since it would've been bad for the FBI's reputation if we accepted a bribe,"

L finally spoke again from the speakers, "How did you interfere with Watari's signal?"

"I simply planted a harmless bug into someone's laptop, which then cleared the way for me to contact G8,"

The host then said, "Who are you, O?"

"I am a detective, like L. I, however, work under several names, and one of my identities is working for a certain country,

"My goal is to catch Kira first, before L. This time, I will reveal his identity to the whole world, unlike L, who arrested the first Kira silently,"

"I have my reasons, O," L debunked, "Now, you illegally hacked yourself into the G8 Summit, without invitation,"

But you, did it too,"

"I am welcomed among Interpol. I suggest that you announce yourself privately later,"

There was a long pause. Then O said, "Ah, L. I see that you changed throughout the years.

"You know what I mean."

At that moment, the screen warped again, and the gothic O began to dissolve. The center line disappeared, and the L moved back to the center of the screen. Then, O was gone, and L resumed.

"I apologize for that inconvenience," L said, "Do not approach O, as he broke international law by breaking into this meeting. Now, I know where Kira is…"

* * *

After disconnecting the signal from Watari's laptop, Near withdrawed from the scrambler speaker and turned the chair around. He picked up a stack of Tarot cards from the floor and began to set them into a pyramid.

"_Who is O?"_ he thought, picking up a card with two fingers, _"He could be anyone, but it is about a eighty percent chance that he was from the Wammy House, at the time it had been disbanded. I didn't received a lot of reports about the House after I left, but it might been two or three graduates who took up a letter. Only someone with a letter would been able to trick me like that._

"_Watari should know."_

Near reconnected the signal. A capital W appeared on the screen. He then said, "Watari, could O be someone from the Wammy House,"

"Yes," Watari responded with confidence, "Only three children received a letter after you left. F, T…and O,"

Near's eyes widened, "Who is O?"

"I will tell you…"

* * *

Earlier, after the signal was disconnected, O gritted.

"_I will find out who you are, New L,"_ O thought, _"And I swear to displace you, and become L. I swear,"_

The detective turned to a corner, "Fiona! Look at the Wammy House records!"

"Okay…" a high cute voice squeaked, "Right away, O…"

From the darkness, the head of a doll rode into the light.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Who exactly is O? And who is Fiona, who might have a screw loose? And is T important to the plot?  
I will answer these questions. Including T.  
By the way, I am thinking about rewriting the first chapter, so it would be a better hook. That should delay the sixth chapter (which I already thought out L/Near's plan) but only slightly.  
Bye now. And, sweet dreams... *creaking door***


	6. Chicago Special

__

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter yet, even without the Author Notes! Yay! This chapter will consist of L (err...Near?) testing out whatever "New Kira" is in Chicago or not.  
And yes, Justin is in Chicago. I was considering whatever to try a smaller city, like Memphis or St. Louis, but I went with Chicago.  
Tell me if this is better than the "Lind L. Taylor" incident, please...**

* * *

In the evening, Justin was writing more names into the Death Note. Even though he adapted slightly into becoming Kira, he still breathed deeply and sweated a little more than usual. He was forming an obsession over the Death Note, as he wrote more and more names. It was a strange experience.

After about twenty-five names, Justin closed the Death Note and took a break. He opened a new browser window and typed in his e-mail provider's domain. When he logged on, there were several e-mails with the same sender and subject:

"**G8 VIDEOS"**

He opened the e-mails and saw piece by piece the G8 meeting. Surprisely, his Uncle David's laptop had a good view of the front screen. However, the moment the screen with the letter L became distorted, the video was terminated, as if something interrupted the filming.

"_Darn,"_ he thought, _"The virus didn't film the whole meeting. Oh, well, at least I know that I should watch out. L seemed confident that he knows Kira's- my location_

"_I should try to avoid changing my patterns, or someone might think I bugged the meeting. Then Jacob might be caught, and he might say that I asked him to plant the virus. Then they would search my room and find the Death Note. That would be the worst-case scenario right now. Fortunately, it isn't likely._

"_Or is it?"_

Justin picked up the Death Note, and locked it in a cabinet. He then took the key and hid it under the clock. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. The person jingled the handle.

Justin walked to the door and opened it. His mom was there.

"Dinner's in five minutes," she said, "Oh, and your Dad will be late again. He's busy helping write an article about the Kira case. Everyone wants to know everything about him. He's a mass murderer after all, right?"

"Right," Justin thought about that fact, _"Me, a mass murderer? I'm a mass vigilante!"_

"Okay, Mom," he closed the door and walked back to his desk by the window. He sat down and put his head to his hand.

"_If I am correct, L will start broadcasting all over the country. He would first start in the New York area, and then possibly the LA area. Unless he is good enough to figure out I might be in Cook County, but it is unlikely,_

"_Right?"_

* * *

L contacted a news station somewhere in Chicago, hours after the meeting.

A middle-aged woman picked up the phone, "Twenty-Four Chicago News. What can I do for you?"

"This is L, worldwide detective," a scrambled voice said, "I want you to redirect the call to the head of the station…"

* * *

On Tuesday, Justin took the front section of the newspaper. His eyes widened when he saw the headline clearly printed:

"**Twenty-Four Chicago News to Show Kira Special"**

Justin read the article. According to the article, the special was going to be shown on several stations starting at one o'clock and ending a two o'clock. The special was suppose to be announcement on how Kira is a vigilante and doesn't have the right or duty to kill criminals until their sentence was delivered.

"_That's during my social studies class,"_ he thought.

Kate swapped the newspaper right out of Justin's hands and looked at it, "Dad helped wrote it," she said.

"That's right," Justin was eating only a piece of plain toast and a small glass of skim milk.

Justin's mom looked at Justin's plate, "Are you sure that's enough,"

"It is, Mom. It is," in truth, he didn't know if he was eating enough. All he knew that he had lost about five pounds in the last few days.

"_I'll take the Death Note just in case,"_ Justin thought.

* * *

In Justin's Social Studies class, the electronic whiteboard was connected to a live stream of Twenty-Four Chicago News. The teacher, Ms. Knowles, was at the front. She had blond hair and was young for a teacher.

"Okay, class," Ms. Knowles said, "Since we are between projects, I am going to show the Kira special on the whiteboard for the whole period. I like you to pay attention, and if you want to, make notes. We will be doing a project on Kira this week."

Justin sat in the center 2nd row. He sat there because he didn't want to see his classmates, but didn't want to attract too much attention by sitting in the front row. The desk position also gave him an almost perfect view of the whole front of the class. He took out the Death Note from his backpack that was leaning next to his desk. He made a false cover out of paper so no one would see the title and attract unwanted attention. He flipped to two blank pages and silently turned on his phone. The teacher turned off the lights, so Justin could write down names at the same time. All he had to do is to not change his patterns.

Using a pirated "Kira Alert" app, Justin wrote down a name of a criminal in Orlando, _"I should avoid writing the name of criminals that might appear on the special, if they show any criminals. I bet they will use a stand-in of L, like they did when the original Kira first started."_

Then the special started. The logo of the news station appeared, and then a person named Richard Clark was shown on the screen behind a desk. He was a stern balding man in a formal suit. According to some of Justin's research, he was a hardcore Anti-Kira activist, and he was rich too.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Chicago," Mr. Clark said in a steady and calm voice, "I am here today to address the problem of Kira. Today, we will analysis the thinking of Kira, and the reasons why he has to be arrested…"

"_This should be interesting? Should I kill him?_

"_No, since that would mean that they would narrow down their suspects by a lot. They are only showing this in Chicago, so if he dies, that means that I'm watching the show, and they would know that I'm in Chicago. I have no choice but to wait,"_

"Throughout history, there had been many vigilantes. Many of these vigilantes have a twisted sense of justice, and sometimes kill the innocent. They are a menace to the law, which is needed to deliver right justice,"

"_But sometimes justice transcends justice! The law can be corrupted, and then they can't deliver right justice. I am incorruptible, immune to bribes, and physical threats. I am above the law,"_

"By the end of this hour, I _will_ convince every single person watching this show that Kira…is wrong!"

"_No, I am not wrong,"_

A voice-over then appeared, "There will be limited commercial breaks as we report breaking news during this special. In Downtown Chicago, Daniel Bran stole ten thousand dollars and killed…"

"_Wait a minute,"_ Justin suddenly looked around. A few of the other students, and Ms. Knowles, was surprised, _"Why would they be reporting criminals during a Kira special? That is like inviting the murderer to kill right in front of their eyes. This is bait, and I won't fall for it. I won't…"_

* * *

Watari was on the set of the Kira Special, supervising the set. Mr. Clark was wiping his forehead, relieved that he didn't get killed yet. There were only the best of the best of the staff members at Twenty-Four Chicago News there. The camera man looked nervous, but he had filmed specials several times.

Watari spoke into a microphone in his coat sleeve, "Viewership is at thirty percent right now, L."

"Good, Watari," L said back, with his usual scrambled voice, "Wait about...ten or fifthteen minutes or so, then the chances hat Kira would be watching will be over fifty percent..."

* * *

It was twenty-five minutes within the special. Justin still had the Death Note out, but he only wrote three names. Mr. Clark was still speaking, but the breaking news breaks were becoming more and more frequent.

_"I should relax,"_ Justin thought as he stared at the screen, _"As long as a lay low, no one should know the better. All I need to do is to write the name of criminals on my cell phone, but not the name of criminals on the special,"_

"And I will continue after the break," Mr. Clark said. The screen then cut to the breaking news, "Hal Palaski is on the loose in Chicago,"

Justin glanced at his cell phone, which was still hidden. The light setting was low, and Ms. Knowles was busy looking at the other less well-behaved students. After a few more seconds, a female news-anchor appeared on the screen. She belonged to News Channel 5 in New York.

"This is just in from New York," the news-anchor said, "Serial hit-and-run murderer John Vincent is speeding across the Brooklyn Bridge. Several police cars are chasing after him. This is some information about him..."

"_Wait a minute…did the signal changed?"_ Ms. Knowles was as surprised as he was, _"Let me just conform his location,"_

With the image of John Vincent in his head, Justin glanced at his phone. It had the same information than shown on the TV, _"I'll just write his name down,"_

_John Vincent_

Justin looked at the clock on the wall, and waited. The forty long seconds were long, _"Why am I making a big deal out of this?"_ To make the seconds go faster, he glanced back at the Kira app. However, the information was different.

_John Vincent, serial hit-and-run driver. Last spotted in __**Chicago**__. Arrested six months ago._

"_Wait a minute, but the reporter said that they were chasing him across the Brooklyn Bridge. How did she make that mistake? But wait, that was the Brooklyn Bridge. But they mentioned a date. ,_

It was then ten seconds past John Vincent's death. Justin looked back up at the electronic white board, and once he saw that the screen had change, he thought two words:

"_Oh, crap."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Twenty-Four Chicago News station, Watari was leaning against the wall. His cell phone then ring and he picked it up.

"Watari here," the handler said.

"John Vincent had just died in jail," R responded, "The experiment worked. L is now connecting to the news station…"

* * *

To the surprise to everyone in the classroom, the screen suddenly turned white. The TV station logo was still there, but it was blank. A capital gothic L appeared on the center of the screen.

"I had personally witnessed your powers, New Kira," a scrambled voice said, "And I had just proved my prediction. The person you just killed was not in New York, driving across the Brooklyn Bridge, but was in a Chicago prison, waiting his execution. The footage you saw was from a news broadcast six months ago, and he was silently arrested, with no other reports. There was no way you would now about John Vincent, unless you were in New York, watching that news station at that exact moment.

"From what I figured out, you are in Chicago. I knew this because your first death was of Lucas Pent, the kidnapper of the executives of Kangaroo Toys. Your next few deaths were reported in Chicago news stations at about 3 o clock the next day,

"I know you are _not_ the same Kira, because your killing patterns are dramatically different than Kira's months before he disappeared. However, you are smarter, setting the time of death for a few of the victims, but only a few."

"_Darn,"_ Justin thought, _"L is good. I need to be more careful next time."_

"New Kira. You are just a cowardly murderer who thinks he is above the law. I swear to have you arrested, and restore order once again. I will New Kira! I will! For I'm-"

"_But I am-"_

"Justice!"

"_Justice!"_

And then the L on the screen vanished, and frizzed. Mr. Clark then was shown.

"And thus concludes our Kira special," he announced, "Twenty-Four Chicago News will be resuming their normal broadcasting…"

Ms. Knowles then disconnected the electronic whiteboard's signal, and turned on the lights. Her forehead was hardly sweating.

"Now class, discuss among yourselves," she said.

"_I don't need to discuss among my classmates,"_ Justin thought, _"For I'll just figure out what to do next by myself,"_

* * *

**More Author's Notes: What will happen next? You will see. The next chapter will be mostly an interlude as the story goes to the next part of the story.  
And Landras: When will she appear to Justin? Will she appear during his darkest hour? Read on to see...  
And please, please, please X1882 review! I will read your review even if you think my story is a rip-off. I promise, I don't get enough readers.**


	7. Bold

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. I was somewhere else for the weekend and I had a period of writer's block. Fortunately, I'm back, and I hope I'll be able to type a few more chapters.  
This chapter is basically a "bridge" chapter for the next chapter. But don't skip it, there some interesting sections to it. It is a little short, but at least I was able to upload it.  
And please review. If you have any questions, ask me. I love questions.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuk and Landras watched from the Shinigami Realm. They watched as L pinned down Justin's general location, within only thirty minutes.

"Hyuk, hyuk," Ryuk laughed as he leaned forward, with one arm on his knee, "It looks like it took longer for L to find Kira this time. Perhaps this time, Kira might win,"

"I'm not sure about that," Landras responded, standing behind Ryuk, "He seems less…worthy than your Kira. He has a different resolve, but I don't know exactly what his motive is. Why does he use the Death Note? He looks sick every time he uses it, as if he is using his own life force,"

"I might be that he might not be as mentally healthy than Light, but he knows the power of the Death Note. Perhaps he thinks that-"

"I'm going to go down there," Landras said, forming her wings, "It is time for my guidance,"

"Give him a few minutes," Ryuk warned, "He is not alone. Let him go home, and then reveal yourself. This should be fun, hyuk, hyuk…"

* * *

Justin waited for all of his classmates to leave the classroom. He put all of his stuff away and about thirty seconds later, the only people in the room were he and Ms. Knowles.

Ms. Knowles looked up from the teacher's desk by the side of the room, "Aren't you suppose to go to your next class," she asked kindly.

"I have study hall this period," he responded, "You can write me a hall pass," Justin walked up to the teacher's desk, with his bag in his right hand, "I want to ask you a question," he said nervously.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Kira?"

There was a moment of silence before Ms. Knowles answered, "I'm not sure I can tell you that. This is a school, after all,"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone or sell your answer to the school newspaper," the school newspaper was known to sometimes run articles about the teachers, some of them barely being worth suspension, "I just want to know,"

Ms. Knowles looked down briefly, "Well, hmm…In truth, I don't really have an opinion. Back in 2003, when Kira first rise, I was in high school, like you. However, I wasn't really into the Kira craze that was created by all the students. Something radical like Kira produces a lot of attention from high school students and college students. It's the trend of the young to follow unusual events. Several events in history, like the Cultural Revolution, support this fact.

"However, I don't have a stance on Kira. Vigilantes sometimes are both praised and condemned by the public. You should ask Mr. Philips, since he is the Senior Philosophy teacher. He should know more on Kira than me,"

"Thank you," Justin said. Ms. Knowles then started to write a hall pass.

"Why did you want my opinion?" she asked.

"I was just curious," Justin responded, taking the hall pass. He then walked to the door and exited the room. The hallway was mostly empty, except for a few people rushing to their class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Near was looking over the records what O was suppose to be. There were sheets of printed paper all over the floor, and he held one of the pages with two fingers. He was sitting in his "normal" position.

"I don't see his name, Watari," Near said.

"Sorry about that," Watari answered through the compute showing his letter, "After I give the orphans a codename, I erase their true name from the system. And I hardly remember any of the names, except for you, Mello, and a few others,"

"I see," Near dropped the sheet of paper and picked another one up from the floor, "And who is F?"

"F codename is Fiona," Watari answered, "She was just two when she arrived at the Wammy House, but when O left, she was taken just hours after she received his letter,"

"And T?"

"Unfortunately, the records on T are deleted. I guess that T purposely erased them, since he is good with computers,"

"Thanks for the information," Near disconnected the signal and then contacted R, "R, I want you to contact the SIS…"

* * *

The director of the SIS was sitting at his desk. Currently, he had nothing to do, but with Kira back, he would have more work in his hands soon. He just sat there, waiting.

The phone on his desk rang, and he picked it up, "Mr. Calder, Director of the SIS,"

"**Fiona here…!"** a high-pitched voice rang from the receiver, **"I got a new mission for you…!"**

"What is it?" Personally, Mr. Calder didn't like the cute charisma of "Fiona", but she was effective as a detective.

"**I want you to send some agents to Chicago, please!**** I have a task for you…"**

* * *

Before Landras took off, Ryuk took out a necklace and gave it to her. It was a simple one with a black thread and a black pearl at the center.

"What is this for?" Landras asked, "Shinigami usually don't make jewelry,"

"It isn't any ordinary necklace, hyuk, hyuk. I won it in a bet, but I won't tell you what it was. It is a telepathy necklace. Give this to the owner of your Death Note, and it will form a telepathic link.

"I didn't need it when I was with Light, hyuk, hyuk, but it might be more useful for you,"

"If you insist," Landras said, putting the necklace away. She flapped her black demonic wings, and then jumped through the hole of the Shinigami Realm. There was a purple swirl as she went through it, and then a flash of light.

Then she was not there.

"Have fun, Landras. Hyuk hyuk," Ryuk continued to look through the hole.

* * *

**More Author's Note: Wow, Fiona is creepy. What is this "task" (Death Note readers will know this task). When I typed this up, there was going to be a heart at the end of one of her sentences, but the "Story Format" doesn't support it.  
And the necklace. It's a story device I decided to add so nobody thinks Justin is talking to himself. It bugs me how Light got away with talking to Ryuk in his room multiple times.  
Now the question is: How will Justin react to Landras?**


	8. Landras

**Author's Notes: This is the chapter where Landras appears and answer all (not) of Justin's questions.  
By the way, from now on, all Shinigami in the human world will talk in bold. But don't think that Fiona is a Shinigami, she's just plain creepy.  
By the way, as of this editing, I have 97 visitors and 174 hits! 100th Visitor party! (Even though I'm three short). And also, two chapter in one day, yay for me.  
And don't forget to check out my other story.**

* * *

When Justin arrived at his house, nobody else was at home. The lights were off and the normal sounds of a full house were absent. Kate was still at school, his mom was out shopping as usually, and his dad, as always, was at his job. Justin flicked the switch in the front hall and walked up the stairs.

Once he reached his room, Justin put down the backpack and took off his jean jacket. He then walked to his desk, took out the Death Note, and turned the computer and the TV on. He opened the shades and opened the Death Note to a mostly filled page. Even after holding a pencil, he just started at the Death Note and all the names in it. Nearly sixty names combined appeared on two pages.

"_Should I continue on?"_ he thought, _"If I change what names I write in the Death Note, L might go after me. What if I stop writing names? Is it worth it giving up? Should I? There is nobody here to help me, no one that I could trust._

"_But what if it is fate for me to use the Death Note? What if it is my purpose? I don't really have an idea what to do after college, since the police force seems risky, and journalism isn't appealing either. Are my actions really just?_

"_Are they? How am I going to get an answer?"_

Suddenly, Justin heard a thump behind him, making him flinch for a moment, _"That couldn't be the front door. It is too early for anyone else to arrive?"_

He ignored it and went back to staring at the Death Note. He was reconsidering his standards, _"Should I start writing the names of corrupt politicians or those who commit fraud?"_

A voice then came from behind him, **"I see that you know the Death Note isn't just any old notebook,"**

Surprised, looked behind and saw a tall, black, creature behind him. He yelped at the sudden appearance of the monster and had a shocked expression on his face. If Justin was any weaker, he could have fainted right there. Instead, he vomited into a bucket by his desk, losing most of today's lunch.

The one that he had to use more than once since he first wrote names into the Death Note.

* * *

Ryuk looked from above, his eternal grin even wider.

"Hyuk, hyuk. It looks like he doesn't know what a Shinigami is. Humans are fun."

* * *

After wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand, Justin stood up and looked at the tall humanoid behind him. It was both beautiful and ugly, at the same time. Also, the creature had a feminine appearance, but it was very vague. She was dressed in black leather, with a long, smooth, divided, black skirt down to her long, skeleton feet. Her arms were skeletal, with dark, rotting, flesh visible. The creature's shoulder had thin spikes propelling out of them. Her maroon face looked gaunt, with thick red lips and red narrow but wide silted eyes. Her bony hands had long thin fingers.

But the most prominent feature of her was her hair. It was like she wasn't supposed to have hair that glorious, and rebellious. It was both radiant white and raven black. Her hair went all the way down to her feet, hardly touching the ground with its purple tips. It was neat in the middle, but the ends scattered at the ground.

Justin was stunned for a few seconds, taking this creature in, _"Does it-she-got to do with the Death Note?"_ Then, he gathered up another courage to ask, "What are you?"

"**I am Landras,"** Landras said calmly, in a sort of monotonic voice, **"I am a Shinigami, a death god,"**

"A death god?" Justin reached for the Death Note, "Do you have anything to do with the Death Note?"

"**Yes. In fact, I was the one who dropped it…"** Landras leaned in closer, creeping him out even more.

"Are you here, to retrieve it?" At this point, Justin's heart was beating faster, his palms were sweaty, and he was on the verge of hyperventilating. It was similar to the experience he had when he caused the car accident, but minor.

"**No, I am bound to the Death Note you are holding,"** she pointed her skeletal finger at him, **"I can not do anything to you, and I have to follow you now until either you give up the Death Note, the note is destroyed, or you die,"** Landras smiled creepily, enjoying the expression on Justin's face.

Justin unknowably opened the Death Note to an almost full page and had his pencil pressed into it. The lead was burning into the paper. Landras looked at it, **"It is no use. Shinigami can't be killed by either a living being or another Shinigami, even with the Death Note."**

Justin then withdrawed the pencil, and Landras continued talking, **"I see you been busy with the Death Note. I saw your indirect confrontation with L; I been watching you for the last few days,"**

The idea of Landras watching him from wherever she was spooked him. He then asked, "So it's my now?"

"**Yes it is, Justin. We are now bound by the Death Note. I provided the Death Note and now you are the one who uses it, for now. We are now boy and Shinigami, in a sort of sense. It's now yours, and if you don't want it, give it back. And by the way, you are the only person that can see or hear me, so don't you worry,"**

"_I could give it back…"_ "Is there a price?"

"**Not really, not in the physical sense, but more in the spiritual sense. Let's just say that there is an amount of torment and insanity that comes with it. Weak-minded users don't last long,"**

"_Insanity?"_ Justin thought.

"**And one more thing. A Death Note user neither can go to Heaven or to Hell…"** Landras let the thought hang, to let it sink into Justin.

Justin shivered, _"Neither Heaven or Hell? What else is there if Heaven and Hell exist? Or does it exist at all? But it is too late, because I already used the Note."_

"I have a few question, Landras," Justin sat back down, with his rotating chair facing the Shinigami, "Why me? Why do I have the Death Note? What did I do?"

"**I didn't choose you personally. You simply were in my glance when I let the Death Note fall to the ground. But you are similar to a certain Death Note user I heard of,"**

Then Justin asked another question, one that been bothering him since night one, "Did Kira use the Death Note?"

"**You are a smart one,"** Landras responded, with a laugh that was hardly there, **"He didn't use the Death Note you are holding, but a different one a fellow Shinigami dropped. However, I am not obliged to tell you his fate, since I don't know all of the details,"**

Justin shivered again, still not knowing if the original Kira had died or not. He looked down and said "But I guess I am Kira now, right?"

"**I guess you are,"** Landras tilted her head, **"You had written the names of hundreds of criminals. If you continue, you might even kill tens of thousands, just like Kira did. And by the way, I have a question for you,"** Landras tilted her hand upright, and bend one knee to the ground, **"I had seen that you are already suffering torment from using the Death Note. Every time you use it, your hand shakes and there is a look of fear in your eyes. You hardly slept due to nightmares and you had hardly eaten too. And that bucket, this isn't the first time you vomited in the last week.**

"**So, why do you use it?"**

Justin thought of that for a long time. He only slept about four or five hours a day and his meals were small. His teeth needed extra brushing from the dissolving enamel on his teeth and he felt tired. His grades hadn't dropped yet, but they could if he continued using the Death Note.

"I use it…because…I think it is my duty."

"It must be my purpose to use the Death Note, and I am the one to deliver justice. Almost nobody would think that I would be Kira, and I am young enough to keep using it for decades to come. I feel like I am destined to use the Death Note, and it is justice,"

"**And Justice you are,"** Landras said, **"You go by the name Justin, and yet that isn't your real name, am I correct?"**

"How do you know?"

"**A Shinigami isn't a stalker. We have ways of finding out a person's name in an instant. Your name is **_**Justice**_** Peterson,"**

Justin (or Justice) looked away, blushing slightly, "It's an embarrassing name. It's an old name,"

"**And yet it is fitting,"** Landras reminded him, **"It's both suitable, and ironic. But that is based on the person's morals."**

Justin had one last question, one that been bothering him since Landras said that she dropped the Death Note, "Why did you drop the Death Note in the first place? Was it on purpose?

Landras gave her response to Justin, **"For one reason, I was bored. After thousands of years, the Shinigami Realm is an especially dreaded place. The only activities to do there is to gamble or write down names. However, the Death Note has more rules than written on the back of the front cover of the Death Note I gave you. For example, you can not cause a death with the Death Note that would cause another person not in the Death Note to die. That person would simply die from a heart attack. You'd think it's cruel, but it's boring not being able to cause a mass accident.**

"**So, I follow the lead of Kira's Shinigami, and dropped an extra Death Note onto the human world. I'm basically here for my own entertainment. I may help you once or awhile, but I can't influence deaths in the Death Note, so you're on your own finding out L's name,"**

"So you were bored," Justin turned his chair around and looked out the window, "I guess I was too, since I had nothing to do when I wrote the first name down in the Death Note. I don't have a lot of friends, and I don't leave the house during a school night that often. If I didn't have a lot of time to burn, I would've never use the Note again,"

"**But you can consider me your friend,"** Landras offered.

"I guess I can," Justin responded, "I need someone to help me be Kira, after all."

Landras then remembered something, **"Wait, I have one more thing,"** Landras took out the necklace with the black pearl and showed it to Justin, **"This is a telepathic necklace that I acquired. When a Death Note owner wears it or touches it, he or she would able to telepathically communicate with his or her Shinigami,"**

Justin carefully picked it up from the leathery palm of Landra's hand. He then put it over his neck. The black pearl felt smooth against his skin. He then focused, _**"Can you hear me?"**_

"_**Yes I can, Justice,"**_

"_**Good, now I don't need to look like as if I'm talking to myself. But it would become suspicious if I suddenly start wearing this at all time,"**_

"_**It's beginning to blend in with your skin,"**_

The necklace became completely transparent. Justin then used a different mindset and it reverted back to normal, _**"This will be useful. But now I have to write some names in the Death Note,"**_

Justin then shook the computer mouse and began to look for more criminals.

"_**Ryuk's right,"**_ Landras thought, **_"Humans _are _interesting!"_**

**_

* * *

_More Author's Notes: I hope that Landras personality seems different. I'm decepting her as a bored Shinigami that likes creeping Justice, er, Justin, out.  
Also, Justice is a true name. It is an uncommon unisex name. Look it up.  
And the necklace, as before, I said that it is a device I invented. I don't want Justice, er, Justin talking to himself. Oh, and some girls think that necklaces without shirts are sexy-oops. Did I suggest something?  
See you next chapter.**


	9. Nightmare

**Author's Notes: First of all, I am changing the title of this story-for now-to see if I attrach more viewers. If you like the title "Kira is Justice", say yes in a review. PLEASE REVIEW.  
Now, this is another "bridge chapter", but that doesn't mean you can skip over this chapter. In this chapter, I am introducing Justice's, err... Justin's cousin. I was going to foreshadow him in Chapter Seven, but I forgot to. Opps.  
Oh, and did I mention there is a nightmare scene? Read on.  
And no, it isn't a rape scene, you pervert...**

* * *

(Notes: This chapter begins on Tuesday, October 14, 2014)

O looked over the list of all of the FBI agents and their families based in Chicago. It was long, with almost two hundred pages. The detective wrote down notes about each family on a notepad.

After just a few minutes, O made a conclusion, "Fiona, order the SIS to send sixteen agents to Chicago by the first of November,"

"**Right away, O…"** Fiona practically pranced over to the phone to contact the director of the SIS,"

"I can't wait to see what's L reaction is going to be when I make the first move," O thought, looking through the notes.

That night, David arrived from Washington DC after working on the Kira case there. Unfortunately, they didn't uncover any leads in the two days he was there, so he went back to Chicago, where Kira was suspected to be. He was going to work with the FBI director there.

"I'm home," he said as he opened the door to his house.

Sol was there to welcome him on the stairs, "Dad, you're finally home from Washington DC,"

"Yeah, son," David proceeded to hang his coat up, "I been helping to work on the Kira case there. The director himself said that I might be promoted to run the Chicago branch in the next year or so, if the Kira case is successful"

"Wow," Sol responded, walking down the stairs, "I wonder what Uncle Harry think?" Even if Kira wasn't caught quickly, since it took several years last time, the FBI might uncover leads along the way.

"I'm sure he'll be glad for me," David responded, walking to the kitchen for dinner, "It's late. Remember, you have school tomorrow,"

"I know, Dad," Sol walked back to his room upstairs, _"I'll tell Justin in math class tomorrow,"_ he thought.

That night, Justin finally had a dream since he received the Death Note. However, it wasn't a good dream, because if was a nightmare.

In his dream, Justin was in a dark room. There were no doors or windows and the walls and floor was made of a completely smooth tan rock. In front of him was a mirror on the wall, showing his face.

Cautiously, Justin approached the mirror. He touched it with his pale hand, making contact with his reflection. However, when he withdrawed his hand, he heard a harsh whisper to his ear.

"**Kill him…"** the voice said, **"Kill him…"**

"Kill who?" Justin said, turning around. There was no body behind him. When he faced the mirror again, a desk formed. On it was the Death Note and a pencil. A dark aura surrounded the notebook, like it was taunting him.

"Use the note…now…"

"Kill who?"

"Use the note…Now!"

Justin, not knowing what to do, reached for the pencil with a shaky hand. It was like he had to do what the mysterious voice said. As he gripped the pencil, his palms felt warm, and the Death Note glowed even brighter. The Death Note flipped open to a blank page, with was glowing a gold color.

"Now write your name in the note…"

Justin was both surprised and very afraid at the statement. "Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"No," Justin looked away from the Death Note, "I can't,"

"So be it…"

Justin then looked at the mirror one more time. From it, his reflection reached out its hand from the mirror, its arm now in the room. It then took its other hand, and pushed itself out. From the mirror the reflection had a pen. It was a black pen in the shape of a knife. The reflection grinned sadistically, with malice. Justin was scared at his reflection, at himself.

The reflection then said, **"Kira is Justice…Kira is Justice…"**

It then raised its pen, and reached for Justin's throat. Before he could react, his reflection stabbed straight through his neck. Justin bled out black ink from the wound, and he couldn't speak at all. The ink was cold, freezing cold, on his skin. Justin then began to shed tears, but the tears were also ink. Strangely, he didn't feel any pain, but it was too much.

"**Good-bye, Justice…"** the reflection said in the whisper's voice. It then reached for Justin's eyes…

Justin then woke up suddenly with a yelp. He sat up in his bed, breathing laboriously. His t-shirt was soaked with sweat. He still felt like adrenaline was running through his body. After a few seconds, he calmed down and he could see Landras properly. She was in the corner by the desk, keeping her eyes on both Justin and the door.

Justin gripped the necklace and Landras telepathically asked, _**"What's wrong?"**_

"_**I had a nightmare,"**_ Justin thought back, _**"Don't Shinigami have dreams?"**_

"_**No, we don't,"**_ Landras had heard about nightmares a long time ago. Apparently to her, humans used to have nightmares about Shinigami, since they were the gods of death,_** "Shinigami never sleep, therefore we don't dream. I don't know what is a dream like,"**_

"_**Can I at least tell it to you?"**_

"_**If you wish,"**_

Justin told Landras his dream, to make sure he didn't forget it.

"_**What do you think it means?"**_

"_**I'm not sure. Go back to sleep,"**_

Letting go of the necklace, Justin then lay back on his bed and sighed. He couldn't go to sleep right then. His head was still spinning. Also, Landras was looking at him, and he wasn't exactly comfortable with her in the room. However, Landras was bound to him, but he didn't know the exact range of her moment.

"_Why did I suddenly had this nightmare?"_ he thought, _"Was it because Landras had revealed herself to me? Possibly, but she coming to me is a huge event in my life-besides obtaining the Death Note._

"_She is the only person, I mean being, I could talk about the Death Note to. I need to develop a bond with her, or I'll might go insane._

"_Like my brother._

"_But right now I need to go to sleep, or I'll be tired in…the…morning…_

"…"

The next morning, Justin shooed Landras out of the room so he could change and shower. Landras obliged, and went through a wall outside.

"_She didn't complained,"_ Justin thought as he took off his t-shirt and pajama pants. He decided to wear the necklace under his shirt after he was dressed, and hope nobody made a fuss out of it, _"They might think that it is just one of my once-a-year fashion phrases. Maybe I'll just make it invisible,"_

However, when he made it invisible, he felt a little more tired, _"I guess it drains some of my energy. I already feel more tired lately, so I'll keep it visible unless necessary,"_

Justin tucked the necklace into his shirt and called Landras back in. When he sat down for breakfast, his mom and sister didn't bring it up. However, something didn't felt right for Justin. After looking around for a few seconds, he realized that he hadn't seen his dad since last week.

"Where's dad?" Justin asked as he brought his food to the table.

"He did another all-nighter," Mom said, "He called last night while you were in bed. He promised that he would come back home this afternoon!"

"Yay! Dad's coming back home!" Kate said as she took a piece of bacon from Mom's plate, since Justin was only eating a dry bowl of cereal.

"I hope he's right," Justin said.

Landras asked Justin a question, _**"What does your father do?"**_

"_**His job? He is a journalist. He writes the news. However, he been writing about Kira during the last few days,"**_

"_**How ironic,"**_ Landras smiled slightly, _**"Kira's father unknowably writing about his son,"**_

"_**Do you see that I'm trying to eat? I feel hungry,"**_

"Uncle David also came back from Washington DC last night," Justin's mom said, "The brand of yogurt you like also came in the mail. It's in the fridge,"

"Really?" Justin stood up and walked towards the fridge. Several stacks of yogurt were in a corner, waiting to be eaten. He grabbed a container and walked back to the table.

"_**Justin, can you get me a container of yogurt for me?**_ Landras asked.

"_**You eat?"**_

"_**We don't need to eat, but we can. But all we have in the Shinigami Realm are apples, and they are dry,"**_

"_**Okay, if you say so. But later."**_

"_**Okay. "**_

"…"

Meanwhile, the director of the SIS was at his desk, looking at a list of staff members in the Chicago FBI. Nothing interesting was on the list, but Fiona insisted for him to read it again for anything useful, like former NPA employees.

Just then, his phone rang. It was a restricted call.

"_Is that Fiona again?"_ Mr. Calder thought as he nervously picked up the phone. He braced for the worst.

"This is L," a scrambled voice said from the receiver.

At that sentence, Mr. Calder was relieved, but he still was nervous, since L had never called him before, "What do you want?"

"I found out that contacted a person that goes by the name Fiona," L explained, "Had she told you to get a list of FBI members?"

"How did you know?" Mr. Calder commanded.

"I have at least one person in every major police agency in the world," In truth, it was a lie. Watari eavesdropped into the director's phone, but he didn't want him to find out that, "Will you send me information about this Fiona person?"

"She had blackmailed us," he said, "How do I know that you aren't Fiona in disguise?"

"You have my word," L insisted, "Now; I want you also to delegate four SIS members to work with one of my agents…"

* * *

**More Author's Notes: So it looks like Landras is going to be hooked on yogurt. I didn't want to do apples, so I thought up yogurt way back in Chapter Three or so.  
And I finally decided on Justin's sleepwear: t-shirt and pajama pants. I thought he would feel too awkard with something else, and I didn't want to do full PJs, so...  
Fun Fact: "Kira is Justice" now has a whole other meaning to it.  
Another Fun Fact: Do you see a relation between Sol and David's names? I was going to use the name "Jericho" for Sol, but I thought that "Justin and Jared" didn't sound that good.**


	10. Sol

**Author's Notes: It been a _long _time (about 2-3 weeks) since I posted a chapter. My viewership had dropped dramatically. This is because I lost momentum of my story and I am suffering writer's block. Sorry.  
****Fortunately, I am on vacation somewhere near New York city and I got a room with a computer all by myself! :D So I'm going to post at least this chapter before leaving.  
So this chapter introduces Justin's cousin, Sol, into the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sol was already sitting at his desk when the math teacher walked in and started up the electronic board. Most of Sol's classes were on the same floor and side of the school, because he arranged it himself. It was because he thought it was more convenient.

About one minute before the bell, Justin rushed in and took his seat near the front of the class. Due to having a high grade in math, he was put into the senior class for math; the senior's honor class. He was one of the best math students in the whole school, besides the ones on the college sophomore levels. The moment he sat down, Justin had his elbow on the desk, and his chin in his right hand.

However, Sol noticed that Justin looked a little more tired than yesterday, and the day before. Even from behind, he could tell that something was bothering him. He had studied body language, and several signs, including slumped shoulders and the way he walked into the room send the message of depression, or at least an early form of it.

Sol considered walking up to Justin and talking to him, but at that moment, the bell rang and class began,

_"I hadn't talk to Justin since Wednesday. I should talk to him during study hall hour,"_

That afternoon, Justin was walking down the crowded hallways of the school, with Landras floating behind him. She went right through everyone in her path, which was a little strange to him. He still wore the necklace under his shirt, but it was invisible, hardly.

After a little experimenting, Justin found out the extent of the power of the necklace. First of all, Landras couldn't read his thoughts, to his relief. He had to focus on sending the thoughts by thinking "aloud" and directing the thought directly at Landras.

The invisible attribute of the telepathic necklace, however, had its limits. As long as the pearl laid flat against his skin or a thin layer of clothing, it was completely invisible. But if he walked too fast or engaged in a slighter amount of activity, like jumping with effort, it would flicker for a moment. Due to that, he had to sneak it off in PE without anyone noticing (and Landras out of the room, of course). Also, he burned more energy as he kept the necklace invisible, so it was impractical hiding it forever.

"_I have to either come up with a rational reason to wear the necklace,"_ Justin thought, _"Or I have to keep it off and stay out of contact with Landras, even if I need her assistant. I'll have to check the dress code to see if I can wear it-"_

"_**Justice, there is someone heading towards you,"**_

"_Don't call me that-"_

"Hello, Justin," Sol said as he faced him, "We hadn't talked to each other all week,"

"Yeah, I know," Justin responded, slightly looking away.

"How about we meet together in one of the class rooms during study hall, to study for the upcoming test in math class?"

"I don't know. I need to study for my social studies test,"

"You always use that excuse,"

"Okay then. Let's meet in Room 121 then?" Justin felt nervous, and he saw that Sol can tell, _"If he's the person that can figure out I'm Kira besides L, he's the one. I should avoid bringing up Kira,"_

"Okay. Meet you during study hall then," Sol waved goodbye as he walked past Justin.

Landras then asked, _**"Are you going to meet him?"**_

"_**Of course. He's my cousin,"**_

_**Oh,"**_

__

A few minutes later, Sol was in an empty classroom, available for students during study hour. Instead of desks, there were round tables around the room, in a semi-circle fashion facing the white board. He was sitting by one of the front tables, with his stuff out, and pencil in hand.

In a short time, Justin walked into the room and sat down next to Sol. He pulled a stapled study guide and his math homework and said, "What should we start to work on?"

"I think we should work on the study guide first," Sol said, opening his own copy.

For the next few minutes they sat together, looking over the example questions and the explained answers. It was mostly algebraic in nature, with some word problems. In only five minutes, they sped through the whole packet, as they usually did. Sol and Justin, when teamed together, were the best pair. Justin only felt comfortable with Sol, and Sol was a team player.

As they got their homework, there was a brief silence. Justin felt uneasy, with Landras staring at him from behind.

Also, he was curious about what Sol thought about Kira. Did he support Kira's ideals? It was unlikely, considering that Uncle David was actively against Kira when he first rise, but...

Without thinking, Justin asked him, "What do you think of Kira?"

From behind him, Landras laughed. It was gravelly and smooth at the same time.

Sol looked at his cousin seriously and said, "Are you sure we should talk about this right now?"

"We have plenty of time," Justin insisted. He was starting to regret what he said, "Besides, you were the one that wanted us to meet together,"

"Kira isn't a person that can be talked about lightly in a conversation. It's like politics. A person could start an argument that goes nowhere and everyone just gets mad,"

"I know, I know," Justin said as he looked away for a moment and looked back. His hand was unsteady, "But no one hardly talks about Kira. When they do, it's always: What happened to Kira in 2010? Why did he start again? Who is L? Is the government behind all of this? But also there is the one question-"

"-is Kira good or bad," Sol scooted his seat and set his pencil on the table, "It's the number one question on television."

"So what do you think about Kira"

Sol stood up and faced Justin, "Personally, I think that Kira is not god,"

"Why?" Justin asked as he also stood up. He wanted to know why Sol jumped to that conclusion.

"Think about it. If Kira was, or is, God, he would've killed L a long time ago and still be around. Why would he stop and start again? Kira isn't omnipotent because he needs both a name and a face to kill a criminal."

"But you are assuming that there is only one god. What if it is a polytheistic system?"

"Another reason: Why would Kira start now? Why not during World War II, or during the Revelations, or during the Cold War? "

"Kira could be a newly made God,"

"But also, Kira isn't omnipotent. But Justin, do you want to know why Kira is evil?"

"Why?"

"Because he puts himself above the government and the justice system, one that had work for centuries. He put the law into his own hands and decides who's innocent or guilty, without trial or defense. He even had killed anyone who actively went against him, which violate the freedom of speech.

"In short, Kira is a tyrant, and tyranny is a system that crumbles apart when the ruler loses grip of it. The world went back to what it was before Kira appeared back when he disappeared."

Landras was floating right behind Justin, **_"He has a good point. What a stubborn person,"_**

Sol then asked, "So, what do you think?"

Justin thought for a few seconds, _"Should I say that I support Kira? Should I lie? Or..."_ Justin answered, "I...don't really know. But I understand why he does what he does. He just wants a world free of crime,"

There was a brief silence in the room. The only noise was of the clock ticking.

"So, do you support Kira?" Sol asked.

"I didn't say that I support Kira," Justin lied, "I just said that I sympathize with him,"

"I can tell that you're holding back. You're tense,"

Justin was getting annoyed, "I can say what I want,"

"I can tell you're lying,"

"All right, all right. I admit. I support Kira. There, I said it. I believe that what he does is for a better world. The world was accepting Kira back in the beginning of 2010. In a few months, they will summit to Kira again,"

Disagreement was in the air. They stared at each other.

Justin broke the silence, "I think we should go,"

Sol grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room, not saying a word. His footsteps were audible from the empty hallway as they faded away.

Justin stood there, and then talked out loud to Landras, "I think I got him angry,"

**"You think?"**Landras said, floating in front of Justin, **"He has a strong sense of justice. I bet that if he was the one to find the Death Note. He could have used it too,"**

"How are you sure?"

**"Believe me, I know. I was the one who had seen Kira,"**she grinned evilly.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: This was shorter than I suspected, but at least I finished it, right? Sol will be a very important character in the plot, causing great trouble for Kira.**

**While I'm on topic, I already have some of the plot thought out, but I'm debating on whatever to introduce Justin's brother into the story soon. I'm not sure if it will fit near the end of the story or if I should use it to introduce Near into the story. However, I have another Kira in my writer's toolbox that I could put into the story.**

**What do you think?**


	11. Father

**Author's Notes: This is the chapter where you meet Justin's father. Guess what's wrong with him.  
This chapter is a little short, but I wrote a lot for my story on the way back to my home. Yes, I was on vacation, on a plane, writing "Kira is Justice" next to some orange juice. I have enough material to split this chapter into two.  
One more thing: One of the NPA members appear! Hint: It's not Matsuda. I'm saving him for later.**

* * *

"Oh, hello Justin," Justin's mom said from the living room as she saw him walk through the front door, "Your dad is in the kitchen,"

"Really?" Justin asked as he put his backpack to the side, "I thought he was coming just before dinner,"

"I thought so too," she responded, "But his boss insisted that he should go home for a few days. His boss said that he been a little down for the last few days,"

"Okay," Justin took off his jean jacket and walked into the kitchen, where his dad was sitting in one of the chairs.

Justin's dad was a wiry man in his forties. His black hair had graying highlights. He was clean-shaven but wore brown-rimmed glasses. He was still wearing his white button-down shirt and tie, but his trenchcoat was hanged up by the front door.

"Hello Dad," Justin said nervously. His dad looked at Justin. He looked like he was in his normal phrase right now.

"Well hello, Justin," his dad said in a sort of lively and low voice, "It been awhile,"

"Like a week," Justin said, taking a seat, "I saw your articles in the newspaper,"

"What do you think about them?"

"Good, as always. But they are longer than usual,"

"There is a lot to talk about Kira," Justin's dad said while adjusting his seat to face Justin.

"Yes, there is. But why had you been staying at the office all of last week?" Justin asked.

Justin's dad sighed, "I just felt like it. You know what I am like during my down phrase,"

Justin's dad had bipolar. Every two weeks or so his mood changed from overactive to depressed and vice-versa, with a few normal days in between. Justin's mom made sure that his husband didn't stay at the bar by himself or stay away from home too long without contact from a nearby person, like his boss or David. Medicine helped him, but not enough to cure him, since that require hundred of thousands of dollars.

"I know, Dad," Justin said as he continued to talk to his dad, "Just please stay him next time," Sometimes, Justin seemed to take care of his own dad, which was the only time that he acted like a leader.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, "What's wrong, son?"

"Nothing," Justin lied, "I'm okay. It's just that Kira had reappeared and-"

"Justin," his dad said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "If you support Kira, that's okay. It's just your opinion,"

"Uh, okay," Justin stood up and walked away, "And Dad, make sure to say hi to Kate when she comes home. She will be excited,"

"I'll do that," he responded, "And I'll make sure she'll not steal my wallet this time," Justin's dad smiled briefly.

As Justin left the kitchen, Landras said, **"So that is your father?"**

**__****"Yes,"**

**"He is a very interesting man,"**Landras said, taking note of his name and lifespan.

* * *

That night, Justin had another nightmare.

In his dream, he was in the same dimmed room that he was in during the night he first met Landras. That time, the Death Note was in the center of the room, right in front of him. There was

Justin was frightened as he reached for the pencil by the Death Note. He picked it up with a shaking hand, and carefully opened the Death Note. On the first page, he started to write a name.

Suddenly, many ghostly spirits bursted from the walls, wailing. Their hands were out, reaching towards Justin. Their mouths were right open, and their eyes were hollow. All of them were angry, and Justin yelped. They started to move around the room in different directions, forming a perfect circle.

**"You killed us,"**the spirits wailed, **"You smothered us. You murdered us! _We want our lives back_!"**

Justin looked down at the name that he wrote in the look. His eyes widened in fear when he saw it:

_Justice Peterson._ Justin wrote his own name.

Then one of the spirits lunged at him from the swarm, with his right hand out. He looked like Sol, _**"Give us your eyes,"**_

* * *

Just when he grabbed his face, Justin woke up. He gasped loudly. He looked around, and was relieved that he was in his own room. The nightmare was vivid, feeling almost real. Worst of all, he still remembered it like it actually happened.

**"Don't worry, Justice,"**Landras said, **"Some Death Note users have nightmares. It's a part of adapting to using the Death Note during an extended period of time. They disappear after awhile,"**

_"Don't call me Justice,"_ Justin thought.

* * *

A few days later, on Saturday, the director of the NPA received a call.

Aizawa was at his desk when the phone rang. He was surprised when he saw that it was a restricted number, _"Could it be?"_ he thought as he picked up the phone.

"This is L," the familiar scrambled voice said from the receiver,.

"Is this about the Kira case?" he asked as he settled into his chair.

"Of course," L responded, "And I just found out that O had contacted the SIS,"

Aizawa was at the G8 Summit when O contacted them, "And they ordered them to sent in agents to probe the FBI, right?"

* * *

"Correct," Near said. He was sitting on the floor with a variety of LEGOs mini-figures laid off on a map. The locations of Tokyo, London, New York, and Chicago had LEGOson them, representing the cities, "Fifteen of them, in fact. Fortunately, I have contacted the director there. He had agree to let me monitor the agents," Near picked up a suited figure representing the SIS director.

"So why did you call me?" Aizawa asked.

"I want you," Near picked up a figure from Japan with the letters "NPA" written on its body, "To sent an agent there," he placed it in Chicago, "All the agents that the director is sending are O's own agents. I want you to help one of my own," Near took out another figure representing Halle, "By attempting to catch one of the agents to contact O,"

"I see," Aizawa sad as he nodded, "But why exactly do you want to do this?"

"I want to meet O," Near said. He took out a black figure with the letter O on it and placed it next to his own figure in New York, "And convince O to work for me,"

"Convince him? But he is the one that is trying to expose you!"

"But he is jealous of me, and wants to know what exactly happened to L. If I get him to cooperate, I'll have one less threat to deal with. Also, I could capture him, so he won't do anything. None of my current agents have ties with O,"

Aizawa paused for a second to think it out. Then he said, "I agree. I will send out Mogi,"

"Mogi? He would make a good agent, being silent and cautious," he wrote Mogi's name on the NPA figure, "The SIS will be sent to Chicago Thursday,"

"I will take note of it. Goodbye," he heard Aizawa hang up.

After a few seconds, Near looked around for a few seconds. He then took his pen and picked up the O figure. Sneakily, he drawed a scar across the face, and set it down near Japan. A figure with shoulder-length blond hair and a scar across its face was on its back there.

_"Rest in peace..."_ Near thought as he stood up to look for a chocolate bar.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Wasn't that heartwarming. Near still cares for Mello. Aw...  
****I designed O to be Mello's counterpart in this story. Speaking of counterparts, I already have one for Misa, Takuka (whatever that girl is), Sochiro...and the latter will appear next chapter.  
****Oh, and I heard that people want Zac Efron to play Light in the American Adaption. I signed a petition against him. He isn't Asian...  
****Nothing much to say, but bye for now!  
****  
P.S.: I added a reference to a song during the Nightmare Sequence. First person to find it will be in my Author's Notes!**


	12. Lower Basement

**Author's Notes: This is the chapter where Mr. Williams meets L (Near) for the first time. If you are a Near fangirl, say "Squee" in a review.  
However, the following chapter has Major Spoilers concerning the end of the series. Make sure to read Volume 12 before countinuing.**

**Now, I got a beta-reader. His/her name is scrambled_eggs_at_midnight. I took Eggy's advice and made a few grammar changes here and there. I thank you.**

* * *

Near turned around to see Rester facing him.

"You could have knocked," Near said.

"You told me that I could go inside your base at any time," Rester said. "It's been years since we met face-to-face,"

"I was reluctant to give you the R letter, but it was the only way for me to contact you securely. Oh, and is Mr. Williams of the FBI here yet?"

"He called and said that he would be here at any moment."

"Good." Near glanced at the multiple screens showing the view of each security camera in the building and the area around it. Near had some of the prototypes that were soon to be built in American cities put around his base just in case anyone found it. On one of the screens, Mr. Williams' limousine zoomed by.

"Go meet Mr. Williams and escort him to this room," Near commanded.

"Right away, Near, er, L," Rester said as he walked away.

* * *

Mr. Williams approached the small office building in the middle of Manhattan. Watari has asked him through the phone to go to a certain address and enter his conformation code. He was slightly nervous about meeting the world's greatest detective.

Mr. Williams was a tall, composed man in his mid-forties. His skin was charcoal black and his head was shaved. He wore a tan three-piece suit and had a brown briefcase.

He walked up to the keypad and entered a 10-digit conformation code. As he was entering it, he noticed that there were four cameras pointing at the entrance, leaving little blind spot. Surprisingly, the door unlocked itself, and Mr. Williams walked in. He was surprised to find Rester in the lobby.

"Hello, Mr. Williams," Rester said. "Please follow me. I will take you to L immediately."

"Are you Watari?" Mr. Williams asked.

"No, that's a different person. I simply worked with him on the Kira case and am now assisting him,"

The FBI director followed him into the elevator. Rester pressed the button for the lower sub-basement, and the elevator zoomed down.

"So why had L invited me here?" Mr. Williams asked.

"You will see," Rester said.

The elevator door opened to a vast room. It was filled with TV screens and computer monitors. On the floor was an assortment of items, mostly toys. Among them were a domino chain, a Rube Goldberg-style contraption, and a man-sized tower of Tarot cards.

"Watch your step," Rester said. "He is sensitive about anyone disturbing his creations." Mr. Williams watched his step as he walked through the toys that were concealing what was beyond.

"Where is—?" Mr. Williams asked before seeing the other side of the room. There were even more toys, mostly figures, but there were a whole series of Tarot-card towers placed all over the room. A person was at a fold-out map with LEGOs on it.

The person looked up and said, "I am L,"

* * *

Mr. Williams was surprised at L's appearance. For a detective, he was very young, possibly eighteen or nineteen at most. He had a tuft of messy white hair, which he was twirling around with his fingers. He had gray shiny eyes, with gray bags developing around them. He had a dull, almost bored expression. Strangely, he was wearing a white pajama top, with jeans and socks.

"You're younger than I thought," Mr. Williams said.

"Your processor thought that too," L said in a sort of monotonic tone that belied his age. He stood up, revealing that he had almost the same height than the FBI director. "When you are a genius, many can underestimate you."

"How do I know that you are L, or even that you are Kira?"

"Why all of this trouble if I am fake?" L explained. "If I'm not L, Rester would be the imposter. Besides," L said as he sat on a rotating chair with one knee to his chest, "if I were Kira, you would be dead by now,"

"Good point," Mr. Williams said as he sat down by a chair that Rester set out.

"I'll be going now," Rester walked towards the elevator.

"So, why did you bring me here?" the director asked.

"To work with you on the Kira case, of course," L said, "since he won't make the same mistakes than last time. And also to track down O, since I don't want him tracking _me_ down. And to ensure you that you have my word, I'll give you this."

L pulled out a hanging file folder in a bag with the words, "Top Secret" stamped on it. He unsealed the bag and pulled it out.

"Have you noticed that the case file on the Kira case is missing most of the information?" L said. "This is the copy of the full file. Only the former members of the SPK, a few of the Japanese NPA, and the President know about this file. You may keep this one, but don't let anyone see it."

"I understand." Mr. Williams received the file, which was stuffed, and opened it. Almost a hundred laminated pages were in it. Mr. Williams began to skim through the papers.

"The first section is filled with all of the evidence that I collected while with the NPA," L said. "However, I had to reconstruct it, after my database was destroyed in a hacking attempt. The next section concerns the time I was in the SPK."

Mr. Williams flipped to the first few pages in the second section. "Who's Near?"

"That was the name that I used while in the SPK," L said. "They didn't know that I was L, at first, or they wouldn't have taken me seriously."

"And Mr. Mason died while working with the SPK, correct?"

"Correct. There was a spy in the SPK who leaked some of the members' names to Kira. Fortunately, most of the members survived,"

"I see." Mr. Williams turned to the third section. "A notebook?" There were a few photographs of the cover of a black notebook with the title "Death Note" etched in it, and a photocopy of one of the blank pages.

"Those," L said, "are the photographs of the Death Note, the very weapon Kira used to commit the largest mass murder in human history."

"A notebook?"

"Is there any other logical explanation about Kira's power? If Kira could kill tens of thousands from afar with no trace, why wouldn't a notebook be the weapon he uses?"

There was a brief silence.

"How were you able to retrieve it?"

"Turn to the end."

Mr. Williams flipped to the end to find a forensic report, complete with photographs, on a person named Light Yagami.

"Who is this Light Yagami person?" he asked.

"He was Kira," L flatly said. "He committed suicide after we confronted him."

"If Kira is dead, then who's carrying out the murders this time?"

"As I said during the G8 Summit, this is a different Kira," L explained. "He has a murdering notebook, too."

"Where did these murder notebooks come from?"

"Even I don't know. But the priority right now is to catch Kira, and bring him to justice. Gather a few of the best FBI agents you have, and travel to Chicago. That's where we'll investigate to find Kira."

"So why exactly do you need our help?"

"I need your cooperation. The surviving SPK members are on abroad cases, and the NPA Taskforce's numbers are low."

Mr. Williams stood up and then said, "I see. I'll contact the Special Agents and see if they are willing to work with you." He took the folder and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Near watched the FBI director through the security cameras to make sure he left. Then he sat back down on the floor.

"_Fortunately, he hadn't noticed that I withdrew and changed some of the information in the file I gave him,"_ he thought. _"I can't let him find out that I'm not the original L or of the existence of Wammy's House. I also omitted the information on the Shinigami._

"_Only I have the original file, and the copy I gave him was the only other one in existent. I only gave it to him so he'll cooperate. Hopefully, he won't find out of the MI6 probing the FBI, or I'll lose his trust._

"_With an FBI taskforce directly connected to me, O won't be able to take control of the FBI.…"_

* * *

Mr. Williams traveled several miles away from L's base. He was sweating slightly, glancing at his cell phone. When he was sure he was far enough from L's cameras, he dialed a few number.

After a few tones, he heard a scrambled voice. "Identify yourself,"

"This is Mr. Williams," he said to O. "I was able to find L's location."

"Good. Do you have a copy of the information on the Kira case?" O asked.

"Yes, I have it right here. I'll send you an electronic copy." Mr. Williams hung up and breathed out in relief.

In truth, O didn't call Mr. Williams to bribe him; it was a threat. It was to leak information about L, plant a bug into the FBI agent's laptop, and generally cooperate with him. If he didn't do those things, he, his family, and the President would die.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: It looks like L (Near) is in trouble. Oopsies for him. Or should I say from the mouth of Light, "Hahahahaha! Sucks to be you, Near!"  
Actually, that plot twist was added at the very last minute. This will make the next series of events even more interesting. However, I hadn't planned out everything, but I already know what will be the event that starts the next arc, (Hint: Near will have to come out of his shell-not that kind of way!)  
By the way, REVIEW, please! You get a cookie if you do.  
Oh, and tommorow, school starts, Yay! I am taking Introduction to Film, Drama, and Advance Writing! See you next time.**


	13. Experiments

**Author's Note: This is a _really_ short chapter. I promise that I will get to the action in the next chapter.  
Also, had anyone heard of TVTropes dot Org? I have set up a page there for this fan-fiction. You can check it out, if you wish.  
Also, I have several stories in the idea phrase. I am thinking of making up about a case that Near takes during the four-year gap.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was writing more names in the Death Note. However, he stopped at about ten names.

Justin saw Landras floating around his room. He turned around his chair and asked, _**"Can you explain the extents of the Death Note?"**_

Landras said, _**"What exactly? Even we Shinigami don't know everything about the Death Note,"**_

"The extents that the Death Note could control people," Justin said aloud. His sister and mom were away, and his dad was deeply asleep on the other side of the house and won't wake up for a few more hours. He took off his telepathy necklace and put it to the side.

"**Yes, there are limits," **Landras said, **"Of course; you can't make anyone do anything impossible. For example, for someone in London dieing in New York an hour later. Also, there are less obvious restrictions, like nobody who isn't mentioned in the Death Note dieing as a result of the Death Note. For example, if you wrote that 'Person A kills Person B and then dies', Person A would simply die from a heart attack. You can't also have someone set off a bomb or cause a mass murder. But 'Person A gets stabbed by someone and dies' is a valid reason,"**

"So, no collision damage?" Justin asked.

"**Correct,"**

Justin took out a list of names and faces, "I have a list of twenty low-tier criminals either in prison, or on the run, but not seen in awhile. The police may be suspicious on why the former hadn't died yet, but I been saving them just in case,"

"**But you said you won't make any moves to make you a suspect,"**

"I said, just in case." He took out a notepad, "I been writing down notes concerning the Death Note, with a special personal cipher and a slightly different writing. I'm also keeping a small list of core terrorists with great influence but been inactive over the years. With the twenty criminals, I could put them in any scenario. All I need to do is to have them die in a position where the media would be able to report their deaths, without tipping the FBI off that I have access to their database:

"**Wait,"** Landras said, **"You have-"**

"Before you came," I had a bug planted into be uncle's laptop. I found out that I could use it to view the contents of his whole hard drive. He has a database on the Kira Case,"

"**So what situations are you going to put them in?"** Landras asked.

"You will see," he then faced his desk and started to write in the Death Note.

"**By the way,"** Landras said, **"When did you find this out?"**

Justin grinned, "When I called you out so I could dress. I took advantage of that situation,"

Landras then thought, _**"Very impressive. However, he does look better when he's smiling…"**_

* * *

The next day, David Peterson was surprised at Kira's latest victims.

"_Twenty-four victims died in prison,"_ he thought as he read the reports, _"One per hour,"_ Regularly, Kira averaged about fifteen to twenty per day, _"Eight criminals also died, a few of them doing something out of the ordinary,"_

One of the victims cut himself, and wrote the word "Kira" on the wall before having a heart attack. Another victim somehow jumped over the prison wall, and suffered a heart attack a few blocks away. One even yelled the words, "Kira is Justice!" in a prison cafeteria before dieing too. There were three other cases, but they were only normal deaths.

David turned on the television, "This is Chastity Pure. An informant in the FBI released information earlier about 'unusual deaths' in several local prisons. Details will be revealed later…"

He sighed, turned off the television and laid the report down. He was in his office in the FBI Chicago headquarters. He was sitting at his desk, which included a computer, a television, stacks of paper, and several photographs of his family.

A pastel-painted vacuum bot zipped from a doggy door and started to clean the carpet. Vacuum bots were starting to be mass-produced along with automatic driving and patrolling trashcan, though the latter was mostly a novelty item.

"_Maybe Harold would know,"_ David thought as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few tones, he heard Harold Blick's, an Agent, voice on the receiver.

"Hello?" Mr. Blick said.

"Someone did an information leak, concerning the recent unusual deaths. Do you know who might have done this?"

"I don't know, but I will investigate this," Mr. Blick said, "There are only about fifteen agents with access to information on the Kira case. Most of our members requested a transfer,"

"I know. Thank you," Mr. Peterson hanged up and laid his back on his chair. There were two main Kira investigations, one in Chicago and the other in Washington DC. The other braches send agents to those two, but mostly DC. David's superiors were requesting more agents, but they were worried about becoming understaffed in other departments in the process.

"_If only L would work with us,"_ David thought. According to reports, Watari was in DC, _"It took five years last time before Kira disappeared. I know want this case to last that long,"_

* * *

Justin looked up the results to his experiment on the Internet.

"All the victims were reported," Justin said.

"**How did you do that?"** Landras asked as she floated behind Justin.

"One of my experiments was to see if a Death Note victim can threaten someone not in the Note. Specially, a FBI agent my uncle knows that has access to the case," Justin opened the Death Note to showed what he did.

"I first saw if a person would hurt himself and do a simple task," Justin explained, "Then I see if a person could do something unlikely and if events will change around him. I wrote that he dies from seeing a yellow car with a broken window. The third one was to test to see if someone could say something he might not believe,"

"**What about the other three?"**

"Let's say they were put in nearly impossible situations. How did I do?"

"**You did great. You are following Kira's footsteps…"**

* * *

Meanwhile Near looked at the information Watari sent to him from the FBI investigation. He took one glance at it and grinned.

"_This is defiantly a new Kira,"_ Near thought, _"And this one's is on par with Light Yagami. That means he will be easier to catch this time…"_

**More Author's Note: Sorry, but I'm in a rush. What do you think?**


	14. SIS

****

Author's Notes: I'm back (again) from hiatus, for real, hopefully. Since I last updated this story, I met Eion Colfer and Heather Brewer, did a practice story pitch at an event, and wrote many more story ideas. I decided to coutinue writing this after I cried thinking about Justin. It's just that it might end badly for him.  
So, I have a few chapters already writen, sitting in my autographed writing folder. Hopefully I'll have them up as soon as possible.  
Oh, and REVIEW, please...

* * *

That Friday, Mogi's plane arrived early in the morning. He was seated in business-class, and he bought only one carry-on bag. He made sure that he exited the plane as soon as possible.

"_The mission is important,"_ he thought as he stood up and passed the flight attendants. Once he was in the terminal, he picked up his cell phone and called the number that Aizawa gave him to contact his partner. The caller picked up very quickly, "Hello?"

"This is Mogi," he said, "I just arrived in O'Hare,"

"This is Halle Lidner. I'm near the main entrance,"

I'll get there," Mogi hanged up and continued to walk. He made sure that the two-way speaker on his right ear was functioning, so the NPA could know what he was doing. Just in case something happened to him…

* * *

Meanwhile, a private plane touched down on the other side of O'Hare. From it, sixteen SIS agents unboarded, and then divided into four groups of four. They checked their targets, and then headed towards the exit of the airport.

One of them separated excused himself from the group for a moment and went into a corner by the bag exchange. He made sure no one was watching before turning on his earphone.

"This is Shadow," he said, "I just got to O'Hare,"

"Good," O responded, "Remember to contact me right away if you receive any information about Kira. If you find L's location, tell it to me. If the majority of your comrades die, fake your death but continue to investigate,"

"I understand," Shadow and hanged up and walked back to his group. O could be very demanding at times. He had high-ranking agents to track.

* * *

Around that time, David was in bed by himself. He was asleep when his cell phone rang. Grumbling, he picked it up from his nightstands.

"Hello?" David said tiredly.

"This is Mr. Gordon," the voice on the phone said. Mr. Gordon was the director of the Chicago branch, "Mr. Williams said that L had contacted him. He wants me to bring a few of my available agents to his headquarters. Do you want to travel again?"

"Yes," he said. He was surprised that L wanted to meet them face-to-face. He began to roll out of bed.

"What about your son?"

"Sol will be fine. He been alone many times while I been away on business trips and hadn't got into trouble yet. I'll be seeing you at the office then?"

"Right, at seven-o-clock."

"I'll be then there. Goodbye Director," David hanged up and walked to the closet to get his suit. He had to get packing at a short notice, but that was apart of his job.

* * *

Near hooked up the microphone and called up Mr. Williams.

"This is L. How many agents do you have so far?"

"Only two," he said, "Mr. Gordon at the Chicago branch only has two also. Most of the agents didn't want to go, didn't want to risk meeting you, or were not contactable,"

"That's good enough. At least we have six people. Remember, you will be brough to New York on a private plane at 8:30 AM," Near said, "L out." He hanged up and called Watari while rolling some dice, letting them clank on the metal table, "L here. What is the status report?"

"I'll be escorting the agents from Washington DC," Watari said.

"Make sure they don't back out," Near hanged up again. He checked the cameras and laid the two dice on a large tower. It was up to his shoulders, _"I'll have to use a stool,"_ he thought as he got another box.

* * *

Halle Lidner waiting outside of O'Hare. The sun was rising and only a few people were going in and down, mostly foreigners. She waited by her black car in the cold wind. The car was one that she brought with the money she earned from the SPK. That amount of money was enough to support herself for a few more years.

Halle was called by Near'L to assist him once again by tracking down O and putting hm into their custody. She was glad to be put back on the front line, since the CIA was not dealing with Kira as much due to Kira being suspected in the United States. However, she suspected that she was given the role because of her formal connection to Mello, and O would contact her that time around. Still, she had to do what she had to do.

She was shivering hard when she saw a tall, well-tall Asian approaching her. She immediately recognized him as Mogi and approached him quickly. Halle remembered when the SPK took both him and Misa into their custody, using them to catch Kira.

"Nice to meet you again," Mogi said as he extended his hand out. They shook hands and Halle led him to her car.

They got in a Halle began to drive away from Chicago O'Hare. After they were on the highway, she said, "I have a list of all of the SIS agents in Chicago, including their targets. We must be able to track them without them noticing. Do you know the procedure?"

"Yes," Mogi answered, "It was apart of my training,"

"Be careful though. They are trained to detect if they are being followed,"

"Don't worry. I'm an agent too,"

Halle slipped a copy of the list to Mogi," First we'll be tracking Kyle Trent, who will be following the following agents and their family…"

* * *

It was Friday, October 17, 2014. Starting at about 6:20 AM, the real battle against the New Kira began. Many deaths would follow.

* * *

Later, David Peterson was en route to New York. The private airplane he was on was very comfy, having first-class seats, but it was mostly empty. Only him, Mr. Gordon, and one other agent he never met was on the plane, besides the pilot, who was hired with no questions asked.

David kept the window shade down, his head on the back of the seat, and his eyes closed. He was in deep thought.

"_Who is exactly L?"_ he thought, _"And Kira is that good for L to ask for help, or is this just to earn the trust of the FBI?_

"_Or are we the suspects?"_

* * *

Mr. Ronan looked down his list of the agents he was tracking and their families. He was one of the best agents in the entire agency. Due to his ability to assume many identities and hone his skills in the field of stealth. That was the main reason why he was chosen to go to Chicago to find Kira.

He walked into a subway and got on a train. Once he was holding one of the bars, he got out his cell phone. It was military technology, developed as an untraceable phone with an ever-changing caller's ID. It also had a convincing voice-changer. He dialed the number for Mr. Gordon, the branch director. His secretary picked up the phone.

"This is the Chicago Branch Director Mr. Gordon's Office," the secretary chimed, "Please state your purpose of calling,"

"I would like to arrange a meeting with Mr. Gordon today," Ronan said.

A few seconds passed before the secretary said, "I am sorry, but Mr. Gordon is away on business for an indefinite amount of time. Would you like to arrange an appointment for a future date?"

"No thank you. Thank you anyways," he hanged up and called the assistant director, Mr. Peterson. He was out too, strangely.

"_It must be the Kira case,"_ he thought, _"There's also Assistant Director Adams,"_ he dialed one more time, _"If he isn't there, I'll just have to follow their families,"_

* * *

Shadow sat down outside a café. He took out his laptop and typed in an eight-digit password opening an application. On the screen, all of the FBI agents in the Chicago area's locations were shown. However, a few of the agents were out of range.

"_Oh well, can't be bothered,"_ he was interrupted by a waitress in a skirt, and he quickly closed his laptop.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked politely, in a usual waitress matter.

"Yes please. I'll have some plain. Any size should do," once she wrote down the order and left, he opened up the laptop again. With a gloved hand, he picked up his cell phone, dialed a number and said, "Mr. Ronan, I contacted the FBI and Mr. Adams is at his office…" Mr. Ronan didn't know it, but Shadow was actually the strongest of the SIS agents, even though he wasn't really one.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Hopefully my writing has improved slightly. However, I wrote this before hiatus and some of the other. I have lots of plans for the "SIS Arc," including a plan to expose the SIS, a formal introduction of both Fiona and O, and the chapter "Comic Relief", which might be published as a one-shot.**

**Bye for now!**


	15. Lower Basement: Reprise

**Author's Notes: I'm _very_ sorry I hadn't updated in awhile. I had just finished writing Chapter Nineteen on paper, but I hadn't got the time to typing them up.  
Oh, and I met Rick Rioden (so whatever you spell his name) of Percy Jackson fame. Three within a months time; I should really start writing more fanfiction.  
And I got back on The Sims 3. I should write some for that too.  
So this is basically the introduction of the rest of the Task Force, and their uniting with Near/L. I have a lot planned out for the next few chapters, including the tracking of Sol, the source of Fiona's madness, more tracking, a hijacking, yet another mysterious character, and the chapter "Comic Relief"**** to celebrate the 21st chapter for no apparent reason.  
Oh, and I set up a page for this fan-fiction at TVTropes dot org. It's a wiki. So go there, and search Kira Is Justice, and you can check it out :D! Please add information on it.**

One more thing: 1200+ HITS! Party! I forgot to mention the 1000+ mark last chapter, but since 1200 is a mulitple of 4...  
Oh, just read.

* * *

"So you are an Agent," David said.

"Yes," I am," Paul answered in a carefree manner with a slight drawl in his voice, "Actually, I only been on for a year, but I'm an Agent,"

"You're a little young to be one," both of them were in a rented black car that Mr. Gordon was driving, "I mean, you're 28, right?"

"27, actually. Remember the Standoff Case? I was one of the police officers who made the arrest," Paul had light brown hair and a youthful appearance.

"I remember that," the Standoff Case was solved by L, "So, you are from New Orleans?"

"Right. I couldn't work on the Kira Case down there, so I requested a transfer up to Chicago,"

"No wonder I never heard of you," David looked out of the window. They were in Manhattan, by the river. Traffic was light, besides being rush hour, Mr. Gordon was driving them to an address that he received.

"You became an Agent when you were 28," Mr. Gordon said to Mr. Peterson. Mr. Gordon was a mildly fat man in his fifties with graying strands of hair and oval-rimmed glasses.

"But 26? He must been an exceptional police officer,"

"You bet I was," Paul said, "I sped through college and law school. Unfortunately, I'm not good at a leadership position,"

They passed a rusty sign stating: Private Property. It pointed to an area of warehouses with an office building in the middle of it.

"Wow," Paul said, with his hands in his lap, "So that's L's base? It is cool."

"Don't talk like that, Mr. Fisher," Mr. Gordon warned.

"Paul Fisher?"

"Don't ask,"

* * *

They parked in front of the small office building. They got out and looked around. It was a little gloomy, with the rusting warehouses and the lack of people, but mostly because it was overcast in New York. Briefly after, another identical car arrived and parked next to them.

Mr. Williams got out of the driver's seat and walked over to Mr. Gordon, "Nice to see you again," They shook hands.

"Nice to see you too," Out of the car came a man about David's age, and on the other side was a slightly younger woman.

"This is Mr. Cooper," the FBI director said. Mr. Cooper was a tall well-built man with close-cropped blond curls with a square-shaped head.

"And this is Mrs. Gold," Mrs. Gold was slim, with orange-red hair down to her shoulders. She had small lips and a round face.

Both parties converged together into one group, "So," Mr. Williams said, "We'll go in together,"

As they walked into the lobby, Mr. Peterson went up to Mr. Cooper and said, "Hello, I'm David Peterson, Assistant Director of the Chicago Branch,"

"I'm Adam Cooper, a Special Agent In Charge," Mr. Cooper shook hands with him, smiling slightly "I was working in New York City, before being transferred to DC," he had a low voice, "My wife didn't want me to go, but it's my job. Do you have a family at home?"

"I have a son at home. He's seventeen,"

"What about your wife?"

"We divorced a long time ago," David said. Sol was only five, a few years before Kira appeared, "She lives in Orlando now,"

"I see,"

However, Mrs. Gold was _slightly_ more open.

"I'm Cynthia Gold, nice to meet you," she was also friendly. They were at the elevator, waiting for Mr. Williams to finish a call and input the required code, "I lived in DC, but I joined the recent Kira case because one of my cousins were one of the twelve Special Agents that were killed during the NPA investigation,"

"I'm sorry for your lost,"

"That's okay," she seemed only a little sorrowed, but unaffected.

* * *

Mr. Williams was on the phone.

"This is O," Mr. Williams heard, "Have you contacted L in the last few days?"

"No," he lied. He hoped that he was a convincing enough of a liar.

"Really? I'm surprised," there was a hint of mock surprise, "Better get to it, or bad things might happen to other people,"

"You know that you-" he heard the other end disconnect.

Mr. Fisher faced Mr. Williams and asked, "Who was that?"

"Just a business call. I forgot to turn my cell phone off," Mr. Williams started to turn of his touch-screen phone. He was determined not to be intimidated by O.

* * *

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open with a beep. David looked over the shoulders of the other agents to look at the dark room, he only saw blue-tinted light. He slipped out after the other agents and stopped when he saw what was in the vast tiled floor. It was crowded with Tarot card and dice towers, LEGO sets with pieces scattered around, wooden models, and a set of domino chains. In one corner was a Rube Goldberg invention sorting rubber duckies into two pools.

"L must be one weird guy," Paul Fisher said.

"Don't make conclusions yet," Mr. Gordon said, "Some famous thinkers are a little 'weird' by our standards. It might be a way to occupy his time,"

"Good point," Mr. Fisher went first through a pathway in the group of toys. It was about three feet long. He stepped over something and disappeared from sight.

"Watch your step," Mr. Williams said to the others. He followed Paul through the towers.

David avoided the structures as he dodged through them. He looked down and noticed stray LEGOs, action figures, and wooden blocks, _"Did L do _all_ of this? And why toys-"_

On the other side of the room was an open circle. All of the FBI agents were facing a white-haired teen boy wearing pajamas.

"Hello," the boy said, "I am L,"

* * *

"So," Mr. Gordon said, "This is really a new Kira?"

Everyone was seated in a circle of metal chairs in the far end of the room. L sat in a strange position, with him gripping one of his legs to his chest, "Correct. That's why I requested for several FBI agents. There seem to be so little of you here. I expected that you'd brought more agents,"

"Our higher authority didn't want to withdraw too many agents from the case," Mr. Williams explained, "They forced us to bring only a few agents. The majority of our Agents refused to come with us, because of various reasons. Some of our other high-ranking agents aren't pleased by your decision,"

"I see," Near picked up a large round top and flinged it on the ground, letting it spin, "Have you thought that they don't want you working with me?"

"_Good reasoning,"_ David thought as he saw the top fall on it's side.

Mr. Gordon said, "Please explain,"

"You do remember what the public was like back in 2009. It's not obvious yet, but the opinion for Kira is shifting back in a fast pace. Whole internet communities are now busy with debate, and the Eastern European Church of Kira is active again. One political riot happened in China, and another in Brazil, over the issue of Kira. In a few months, it's likely there will be mass reelections and the reacceptance of Kira. Congress is simply preparing for when public opinion shifts and the media starts investigating anti-Kira supporters.

"Bottom line: They are trying to save their own hide in the long term,"

"Good point," Mrs. Gold said. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So," Mr. Williams said, "What do you want us to do,"

L took out a LEGO board full of LEGO figures and tiny building models. The FBI agents were still adapting to L's eccentric personality, but they were only therefore a half hour so far. On the large board was a model of a map, with areas representing L's headquarters, the NPA's headquarters in Washington DC, and Chicago.

"First of all," L indicated sixteen black-suited figures, "The FBI is being probed,"

The FBI agents who didn't know looked surprised, "What?"

"Today, they landed in Chicago, but in a few days they will scatter to New York, Washington DC, and Los Angeles. I have two people that I worked with personally in the past watching them, but I need more agents to watch this building, the FBI headquarters, watch security footage, and form a list of possible suspects. Also, I called you here to protect you in case Kira starts killing off the FBI,"

David looked directly at L. He was serious. Kira could kill off the FBI if they continued the investigation. However, it was unknown how he could protect them.

Mr. Gordon asked, "Do you have a list of suspects yet?"

"No," L said, "But-" he moved the figure of Kira, who was white with a sinister expression, in the FBI headquarters, "It is likely Kira is either an agent, or a relative or spouse of an agent,"

"How are you sure?"

"Remember the four strange deaths a few days ago? He made one fatal mistake," L took out a female news reporter figure, "He somehow got hold of FBI information and leaked it as a cover-up on how he received the information. Kira could have use his power and have an agent write down or type up the information, and send it to him. Instead, it seems like he took the easy route,"

Mr. Fisher piped in, saying, "But what if Kira just _want_ us to think that?"

"I thought that too," L moved a plack-painted figure towards where London would be, "But O came to the same conclusion about Kira being connected to the FBI. He was the one who sent the SIS agents to Chicago. He had been smart enough to erase any tracks connecting him to the United Nations,"

"Thinking about it," Mrs. Gold said, "He hadn't made a move since the Interpol meeting, besides the agents. When do you think O will make a direct confrontion?"

"Soon," L said. He picked up one SIS figure with an Indiana Jones fedora hat, "One of the agents is his own agent. Sooner or later, this agent, whom I call Agent O, will catch on to us. That where the action begins,"

* * *

**More Author's Notes: I have one question: Should I post all the names of the SIS agents? I planned them out awhile ago. It's strange, because most of them will probably be dead before they do much, but I might put up a poll for who you think is Shadow. So, review and tell me yes. Please...I get 50 hits everytime I update, so I know there are people out there. Bye for now!**


	16. Tracking

**Author's Notes: Happy Halloween! I was a pilot tonight, and I went trick-or-treating! Let's celebrate L's birthday! Happy birthday to L...  
Now, I would have updated earlier, but TV Tropes dot org had a situation (which I call The Google Incident, and others call it The Strange Case of the Missing Ads) and I help do some damage control. Things are more stable, and I got some typing down at a Halloween party. Oh, and I went into Target in a pilot costume to get The Sims 3: Ambitions. My mom bribed me.  
And the strangest thing happened yesterday concerning my fanfic: I got seventy hits even though I didn't updated. The TV Tropes page must be paying off.  
And here's the link anyways, even though the site might filter it out: http:/ tvtropes. org /pmwiki/ /FanFic/KiraIsJustice**

**And please don't be shy on reviewing. None of those seventy hits yielded a review. :(**

* * *

(Tuesday, October 23rd.)

"Hey, Sol," Sol's girlfriend said through the phone. She sounded like she just got up from bed and was occupied with a busy morning routine, "I heard that your dad's out of town. Would you like to go on a date to a restaurant or somewhere?"

"Sorry, but I have a large history project," Sol said, "Also, Dad doesn't want me going out with girls while he is away,"

"He won't find out,"

"Sorry, but I'm in front of the school. Bye, Marisa,"

"Goodbye. I need to study too, for the Geography Bee,"

"Good luck. Bye,"

Sol hanged up and looked at his high school. It was still early, even for him. The sky was a gray overcast. He had switched from a jean jacket and shorts to a fleece jacket and jeans a week ago, but he was shivering slightly. Sol was early because he had nothing else to do and there was a before-school study hall. A 4.0 GPA was top priority.

The issue of Kira had intensified around him over the last few weeks. Four years ago, the issue hardly affected him, since his dad was forced off the old Kira Case. But he was young back then, especially when Kira first delivered justice. He only had a passing interest back then, but only because of school, sports, and pretty much everything that occupied his whole life. Now he was a senior in high school, and the issue of Kira had become a part of his life.

All of his friends took sides, even more than pro-life and pro-choice along side with Republican, Democrat, and the few developing third-parties. The Kira issue even transcended politics, becoming the last-minute platform during the months before mid-term election. The former defunct Kira Party was reforming, and putting forwards a candidate to be an Illinois State Senator. Kira was slipping back to acceptance, at an unbelievable pace.

"_Justin should really get back into debate club,"_ Sol thought, _"It was his thing. Except that he wasn't interested in the long-term. Perhaps if I ask the teacher and the captain of the debate team, since Justin almost made it to vice captain,_

"_It's scary how much I care about him. Even though…"_ Sol still remembered when Justin confessed to supporting Kira. It still stirred something in him. It seemed so odd to him.

He was about to go through the front doors of his school when he checked behind his back. Something was amiss the last couple of days, and he didn't exactly know what. He looked around the empty streets, and one person caught his attention.

The person was leaning on a lamppost, with a cell phone at his ear. He wore a brown trenchcoat and a fedora, which concealed most of his face. He was also wearing leather gloves, and a scarf to cover the rest of his face. The person turned his head to Sol briefly, before averting his sight.

Sol had seen this person at least two times in two days. During those incidents, he was in a crowd. This time, it was different. It was if he was announcing his presence after all that time, intentionally or not. The third time had been the most noticeable time, and inside Sol, that made him feel unsteady.

Sol pretended not to notice the stranger and opened the front door. He entered the lobby, with his shoes echoing, and headed towards his locker. The hallway was eerily quiet, and he was in deep thought.

"_Is he really following me? If he really is, there are two likely explanations. Either he is an ephebophile, who intends to kidnap me, or it got to do with Dad working on the Kira Case. The former is likely but illogical; while the latter is plausible but…maybe I'm a little paranoid._

"_I should ask Justin about this,"_

* * *

Justin slipped through the crowd while leaving school that afternoon. Landras floated behind him, flying above everybody's' heads. Her leathery feathered wings were extended out. Justin simply was in his jean jacket and jeans. However, his walk had changed slightly since he received the Death Note. He had his head up higher and his stride was wider and more like a normal teenager who wanted to have fun. Ironically, his introvertance remained unchanged, perhaps even worst. It was only manner that looked better, not personality or preference.

"**Justice,"**Landras asked, **"Will you buy me more of that apple yogurt?"**

"_**Didn't I buy you a case yesterday?,"**_

"**Yes,"**

Justin sighed and thought, _**"Maybe tonight, if I convince my parents and get some money. I don't have a part-time so-"**_

"**It looked like you stopped minding about me calling you Justice,"**

Justin looked up at Landras for a moment, "_**You tricky Shinigami,"**_

"Justin!" Sol walked from behind him, "It been awhile,"

Justin thought about his uncle being out of town, "So do you know where exactly your Dad went?'

"New York," he said, "...Or at least that what my Dad said. He's not coming home for a few more days. Do you want to go to my house tonight or next night?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll ask my parents," Justin coutinued walking with Sol. He was close to the sidewalk when Adam, the captain of the debate club walked up to them.

"Hey, Justin!" Adam said as he stopped him, "It been awhile,"

"Sorry Adam, but I'm not interested," Justin attempted to brush him off and coutinued walking, but Adam didn't give up.

"I noticed that you hadn't been doing a lot lately," Adam said, "Remember that conversation a few weeks ago? It's not too late for you to rejoin the debate-"

"Sorry, still not interested,"

"Please...Besides, it might go towards your college resume,"

"That's a little low for a senior, Adam,"

That shut Adam up. He walked away.

Sol went closer to Justin and said, "Wasn't that a little mean?"

"I just want to have a semester without any duties," Justin said. He was about to walk across the street when Sol grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait," Sol said, "Look to your right. Do you see him!"

Curiously, Justin swerved his head to his right. By the parking lot, near a black car, was a man in a treachcoat and with a hat. He was looking towards them. Once they made eye contact, both of them looked away.

"Who is that person?" Justin asked.

"I don't know," Sol walked to the parking lot, while Justin followed, "This is the fourth time I seen him. He's probably following me,"

"Shouldn't you report this to the police?" Justin was concerned.

"That would be a bad idea. My dad would hear of it, and I don't want to interfere with the Kira Case by having him come back early. As long as I don't do anything reckless or be alone. I'll be fine. Do you want me to have my dad overreact?"

"No," Justin shrugged, "But if he coutinues, confront him,"

There was a pause in the conversation, "Are you alright, Justin?" a few wrinkles formed on Sol's forehead.

"Yes. Bye now," Justin turned his back to his cousin, heading back home.

Landras emitted a noise that sounded like a cackle and a giggle blended together, **"So what do you think?"**

"Someone's probing the FBI," Justin said aloud, but then he corrected himself and switched to telepathy, **_"If he been tracking him this persistently, it can't just be a pervert,"_**

**"But your cousin, Solomon, noticed him easily,"** Landras kept insisting to calling people by their real name.

**_"Sol has great observant skills. That's his greatest strength, one that my uncle has too, to a degree. It is a skill that is valuable in the police force,"_**

**"Are you suggesting they think that FBI might have a connection to Kira?"**

_**"I **_**do _have a connection to the FBI. An indirect one, but it's still close. I think that L is behind this. Why would any of the other agencies investigate the FBI by their own choice, risking an international incident? Remember the Speical FBI team in 2004? My uncle knowed one of the victims,"_**

**"I do recall it from somewhere,"** Justin let Landras surf the net every once in awhile.

**_"Like one of the other Shinigami,"_**

**"Maybe. Now what's your plan?"**

Landras emitted a noise that sounded like a cackle and a giggle blended together, **"So what do you think?"**

"Someone's probing the FBI," Justin said aloud, but then he corrected himself and switched to telepathy, **_"If he been tracking him this persistently, it can't just be a pervert,"_**

**"But your cousin, Solomon, noticed him easily,"** Landras kept insisting to calling people by their real name.

**_"Sol has great observant skills. That's his greatest strength, one that my uncle has too, to a degree. It is a skill that is valuable in the police force,"_**

**"Are you suggesting they think that FBI might have a connection to Kira?"**

_**"I **_**do _have a connection to the FBI. An indirect one, but it's still close. I think that L is behind this. Why would any of the other agencies investigate the FBI by their own choice, risking an international incident? Remember the Speical FBI team in 2004? My uncle knowed one of the victims,"_**

**"I do recall it from somewhere,"** Justin let Landras surf the net every once in awhile.

**_"Like one of the other Shinigami,"_**

**"Maybe. Now what's your plan?"**

Justin faced Landras, **_"Could you help me then?"_**

**"Tell you his name? You are alone on that matter. That would be too easy,"**

_**"I wish there was another way,"**_ Justin had reached his front door. Landras coutinued to laugh in her cackling matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronan was at the wheel, following Solomon. The boy was persumely going back to his house, unless he had plans after school. Fortunately, he had a stable routine.

Mr. Ronan thought about following him for a couple more days, and if Mr. Peterson wasn't back, he would go monitor Mr. Gordon's wife and children. According to the other SIS agents in Chicago, some of the FBI agents might be in New York. However, their exact location was unknown, so he was stuck in Chicago.

__

"Solomon is very interesting,"

he thought as he waited at a stop light. Solomon's car was several feet away, _"He's the perfect student, has lots of friends, excels in several sports, and..."_

The traffic light turned green. The car that Solomon was driving, a black average-sized one, turned a right. It caught Ronan on surprise, he hadn't done that before. Ronan put a little more speed on his own car. Solomon then turned a left. Ronan swerved and almost hit another car.

__

"He's on to me,"

he thought, _"He's trying to shake me off,"_

Solomon turned another left, this time on a yellow light. Ronan hit the pedal, and ran the red light. He hoped their weren't any police officers nearby, but it was likely a red-light camera was installed.

__

"He's a good driver, being able to attempt such a maneuver on a heavy traffic street,"

His quarry stopped briefly, promoting him to stop too. It started again and turned right, back to the street where he began. Ronan gritted his teeth. In a desperate act, Ronan sped towards the yellow light, determined to not lose him.

Another car cutted in front of his, _"Oh, shi-" _on impulse he pressed the horn, but it did nothing. He hitted the back buffer on the other car, causing both of them to stop. However, the force of the collision caused the security cushion to activate on him.

Ronan got out of the car gripping his head, uninjured but fazed. He bet there was now a large dent in his rental car, and traffic was slowly down to see what happened. He could use his identification card as diplomatic immunity, but questions would be asked.

_"I should wait until later to follow him again, I should warn the others; Solomon is either very paranoid...or a suspect,"  
_

_

* * *

_

**More Author's Notes: Personally, my writing had improved slightly, though it's just me. I'll be alittle busy writing up Comic Relief, which now will be a full-blown fan-fic using the majority of characters from this fanfiction, including Jacob Bailey. I'm also doing NaNoW with a high fantasy parody, but hopefully I'll keep updating.  
Oh, and Happy Birthday L! Now, I must finished my math homework and munch on some candy...**


	17. Fiona

**Author's Notes: Finally, the secret of Fiona's madness is revealed, but in a strange way. If you are either creeped out or you laughed out loud, I did my job. The interesting thing here is that I wrote this chapter in the presense of Heather Brewer (I'm rereading Tenth Grade Bleeds). I hope her presense is able to bless her "minions".  
Now, this chapter is short, but in two chapters, there will be an incident involving a subway train, and after that, Comic Relief. Hopefully, by Chapter 26th, O's idenity will be revealed, and the SIS Arc will end with a bang...with the next arc roaring in, using one certain theory as coal.  
Oh, by the way, there's a poll on my profile for Shadow's idenity. Feel free to vote.**

* * *

(Friday, October 24th, 2014)

"**Time to contact Shadow Again! 3"** Fiona said as she gleefully skipped to one of the computer monitors. She had a large brown Teddy Bear with a sewed-on top hat between her left elbow. Her ruby-colored "slippers" clanked on the floor. She acted very cheerful, having a wide smile on her face. Too cheerful.

Fiona was a ten-year-old girl who acted a few years younger than she really was. She had straight, vibrant red hair that had a pink hue, reaching down to her shoulder blades. She was short for her age, being only three and a half feet tall. She was petite and had almost sickenly pale skin with pink cheeks. Her big, bright eyes were hazel, with long eyelashes. Her dimples were prominent on her heart-shaped head. The girl's clothing consisted of a floral-pattern dress with a pink-yellow color scheme, a white shirt underneath, and sky blue tights. Fiona was like a young fairy-tale princess, but while she looked like the modern deception of one, she had the macabre demeanor of a dark pixie.

Fiona dropped her Teddy Bear on the legs of the rotating chair and swung into it. She spinned around several times with an excited, **"Wheeeeee!"** She pounded a big red button with her fist, and the gothic capital S came up.

"Shadow here," he said.

"**Give us a status report…! Whee!"** she was spinning around again.

"My team is already narrowing down the list of potential suspects. Here, I am sending the file to you," A few seconds passed before a simple spreadsheet document appeared on one of the monitors. The rest of them consisted of security cameras, new channels, and re-runs of Sesame Street (one with a previously-banned appearance of Taylor Lautner). Two monitors, to be exact. The other was showing The Count.

"_Four gummy bears!,"_ The Count said,_ 'Hahaha,"_

Fiona counted the number of times that the file was backed-up. It had to be backed up at least five times, or she would break down, **"Is anybody following you…?"** her sing-song voice changed into a creepy monotone.

"No, I don't think so," Shadow responded, "Actually, the leader of C Team reported that someone might have been following her, but most likely not. The leader of A Team, on the other hand, said that the suspect he was following shook him off. He's one of the SIS's best agents,"

"**Doesn't seem like it then…"** Fiona picked up her Teddy Bear and started stroking it down the head. It was as big as her chest, **"Please keep a close lookout for any spies…or O will be mad…. You don't like it when we are mad, don't you? Not a pretty thought…Not at all…"**

Shadow paused for a moment before saying, **"I need to continue tracking my target. Shadow out,"**

The monitor turned off. Fiona waited for a few seconds, and then threw the Teddy Bear to the floor. She then slipped a special device from a pocket inside her blouse. It was akin to a tape recorder, except it had five different buttons, each in a different color and letter: F was white. A was Blue. O was Yellow. N was Green. I was Pink. The tape recorder was made of black metal and had a hard drive instead of a tape. Fiona pressed the A button.

* * *

"…"  
"**So, I opened up the spreadsheet... Take a deep look…"  
**"**Oo! There's over a hundred names…!"  
**"**that's a lot. i could contact him later."  
**"…"

"Good job, everyone. Soon enough, O will find L,"  
"**But aren't we looking for Kira…?"  
**"**We are! But the SIS is simply the bait…"  
**"**hopefully one that l will take."  
**"…"

"So, who do you think is L? I doubt it's T. He graduated with me,"  
"**Not Linda, Rover, or Iggy…"  
**"**Not D or E! And definably not C…!"  
**"**though d may be shadow…most likely not. too bad he won't tell us who he is,"  
**"…"

"I guess it's the 4th Gens,"  
"**N, Mello, Mat, Linda, Rover…the list could go on…"  
**"**It's N or Mello!"  
**"**mello's too lazy."  
**"…**STOP BLABBERING!"  
**

"Quiet, Barbie. I think it's N,"  
"**Isn't he the Number One…that all the other 5****th**** Gens talked about…?"  
**"**Makes sense!"  
**"**didn't he disappeared after you arrived…?"  
**"**OKAY! I'LL JUST STAY STILL! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"  
**

"But only we could find him. Any suggestions, girls?"  
"**Besides Chicago…? No…"  
**"**LA?"  
**"**didn't O said something about the spk?"  
**"**THE ONE THAT CRACKPOT FORMER PRESIDENT DISBANDED?"  
**

"Yes, the SPK…Hmm…It was based in New York. Let's convince O for us to go there to the former location for some evidence. Agree?"  
"**Yes…"  
**"**Yes…!"  
**"**yes."  
****"AS LONG AS I GET SOME MORE TOYS!"  
**

"…Okay, Barbie...So, girls, It's uniamous. Flo or Princess will talk to O. Goodbye,"

* * *

They (all five of Fiona's personalities) turned off the tape recorder and Flo sat still, brushing her hair with her fingers.

"**Hmm…Near…When F talks about Near, she says he was quiet…but a lot like her…Thinking a lot about the world…In his own world…Wanting to change the world…Either for the worst or the better…But O thinks that too…but her ideals are better…That is why we serve her…**

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Yes, Fiona has personality disorder, or DID. It's isn't very realistic, but it's as realistic that it can get in fanfiction.**  
**Now, hopefully that was an interesting chapter. Very cerative formatting, right? Review if you like it. Review if you hate it. Either way, I know my readers aren't zombies. Bye!**


	18. Eyeballs: Reprise

**Author's Notes: Okay, first of all, you may noticed that I started putting dates at the beginning of each chapter. This is mostly for my reference, but I keep them on for your own convinince. Expect to see them for the rest of the series.  
Also, the poll is still up on my profile page. Look at it.  
One more thing, it might seem like I'm doing a little too much filler, and the plot threads are a little out there. Hopefully, by the time this arc is over (Chapter 25th-30rd or so), I would have a clean slate and the quality of this story would be _way_ better. The O arc had been mostly a way to settle down in the story.  
Oh, and _one_more thing: I'm trying to get over my writer's block so I could expand my fanfic profilio. I'm thinking of writing a few one-shots of this fandom and other fandoms in order to become more well-known in all of the big circles. So don't worry if you start seeing crack fics with my name on it. XD

* * *

**

(Friday, October 24th, 2014)

**"..."**

"**You killed us Justice..."**

"**You will pay for what you done..."**

"**You will become worst, so we must-"**

"**We want your eyes, Justice...So you won't-"**

* * *

Justin bolted up from his bed, sweating and breathing deeply. The world was spinning around him, and he opened his eyes in order to make sure he was truly awake. The after-images were persistent, he could still see them...He couldn't focused...on the world...

It was still pitch dark outside, with little light leaking from the shades. The shadow outlines of innocent items around the room looked troubled. To Justin, it was like millions of eyes were staring at him from out of nowhere. Because they were looking at Kira.

Finally, the last regiments of his dreams faded away from his mind

Landrasfloated by the end of his bed, staring at hm with her wide-slitted ebony eyes.

"**You were cringing in your sleep,"**she said matter-of-factly,** "It's that nightmare again, isn't it?"**

"Yeah," he said quietly, getting out from bed, with his hands to the covers, He observe that his T-shirt and sleep pants were soaked. He was also hungry and dehydrated. He looked at the alarm clock saw that it was four-o-clock.

Justin rubbed his forehead, "The eyes," he said as he straightened the covers with one head, "I keep dreaming about my eyes being gorged out. What does that mean?"

"**Shouldn't we talk with the Telepathy Necklace?"**Landrasspoke with a low, rasy volume, even though only Justin could hear him.

"No," he stretched his hands to the ceiling and yawned, "My whole family are heavy sleepers, including me...until a few weeks ago. One time all four of us slept through an earthquake. As long as I don't talk too loud, I'll be fine," he than sat down on the edge of the bed, on the side facing the window. He looked at the window shades, where only the slightest of light leaked through. Through the shades, the light looked dark blue. Dark blue was a suitable color in his opinion.

Justin faced Landras and said, "I know you have the power to know somebody's real name. You found out my name, my dad's name, my cousin's name, and...several other people just by seeing them. Is there something I should know?" he eyes narrowed slightly.

Justin could now see Landra's face cascaded in the darkness. In the lightning, she looked like a combination of an uncanny human and a ghost in solid form. He conceived it as disturbing, in a strange way. Landras opened her purple lips and said, **"We Shinigamidon't see the same way. Above every single person's head, we see both their given name, and their remaining lifespan, including yours,"** she tilted her head down on him, **"The numbers are in my own personal unit of time, but I clearly know the exact time that you will die. But remember, don't think I will tell you it,"**

Justin shivered from the thought.

**"Of course,"**Landras continued, **"Every time someone uses a Death Note, lifespans might change, although most of the time, only those who are close to the victim are affected. Most of the time, only a few days are shaved off. Your own lifespan had only decreased by a few days since you first used the Death Note, but that's normal,"**Landras smirked at Justin's discomfort, **"Oh, and one more thing: Sometimes trying to purposely increase another person's lifespan ends in failure. Fate just finds another way to kill the victim,"**

After a brief pause, "So, can a Death Note user receive this ability? The ability to sees one true name and remaining lifespan?"

**"Yes,"**Landras said, **"For a hefty price. I _can_give you the power to gain the eyes of a Shinigami. You'll be able to see the lifespan of everyone except yourself, other Death Note users, and Shingami.**

**"All it costs is..."**she hovered lower, as to be closer to Justin's eye level, **"...half of your remaining lifespan,"**

_"Wow, half?"_ Justin thought, _That's too risky, so..."_

"No thanks," he leaned on one hand while sitting on his bed. He yawned again and said, "I don't want to give away half of my life for sight that I may or may not really need. As far as I know, I could be dead in a few months, and I would just quicken it. Besides, I'm not going to kill off L anytimes soon. The chances of me meeting him is very slim," he sat up and said, "Now, why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

**"I just wanted to tell you at a later time. Remember, this deal can be made at any time, within seconds,"**

Justin glanced away and said, "Okay." There was silence for a few seconds, absolute silence. Justin then broke it by standing up, and walking to the computer.

**"What are you doing, Justin?"**

"My alarm clock should go off in a hour. Don't disturb me while I plan for tomorrow.

* * *

Halle swiped her ticket from the ticket machine and briskly walked to the subway train. She spotted who she was following entering the train. Halle slipped through the door, keeping it open for a moment. She stood next to the SIS agent, holding the metal bar. She heard the rattling of the subway train, and nobody talked in the car except for a whispering couple sitting at the end.

The SIS agent was called Mark Wilson. He was an young inexperienced Agent that she had been following for the last couple of days. She identified him as the weakest Agent, and had been attempting to get close enough to him.

When Mr. Wilson didn't get off the train after three stops, it was clear he was currently following a FBI agent. This was also given away by the fact that he was looking at a person in the corner a few times too much, _"I have seven stops to plant the virus in his laptop,"_Halle thought.

Halle palmed an emitting device that was blinking a red light. It was a special computer that one of L's acquiescence's from the Wammy House invented. Contained in it was a backdoor virus that not only let her track the computer and view the hard drive, but even let her have total control of it via her own laptop and L's computer sever. Unfortunately, it only attached itself to the nearest computer upon activation, but it was virtually undectectable due to its special code.

At the next subway station, Mr. Wilson finally reached for the laptop and opened it, putting it out from sleep mode.

_"Yes,"_On the screen was clearly the location of several electronic devices, presumably either the FBI or the SIS agents, _"He's careless enough to open it in plain sight? It could be a trap..."_

Halle waited for a while until the next subway station. When the train stopped, Mr. Wilson didn't bulge, _"I'll just have to take a chance,"_

She pressed a black button on the device and the tiny light turned yellow, and then red, indicating that it succeeded. To make sure it worked,  
Halle took out her own laptop out of her leather bag and opened the backdoor program. After a few seconds, a window popped up. On the browser was real-time footage of the SIS agent's laptop.

Halle grinned as she closed the program and took out her cell phone. Just in case Nea-L was asleep or playing with his toys, she called his number. They were one step closer to solving the Kira Case.

* * *

"..."

"Mr. Peterson and Mr. Gordon, wake up,"

David flickered his eyes open and sat up from the Murphy bed set in the middle of the room. He rubbed his eyes and saw L several feet away from the bed, sitting in his strange position with a set of headphones on his head.

For several days, the whole Task Force had been busy tracking the SIS agents. During the day, they did tasks like monitoring the locations of the SIS and FBI agents, which was made possible with L's resources. They also researched the identities of the sixteen agents, looked over archived security footage, and composed a list of possible suspects, based on attributes like education and occupation. They also made sure not to disturb any of L's toys (Paul accidentallyknockeddown one of his Tarot towers, he was yet to speak to him directly). During the night, two of the FBI agents took turns with staying in L's control room, while the others stayed in the guest rooms. It was Mr. Peterson and Mr. Gordon's turn. Strangely, L was always awake when they were.

David stood up and started to slip on his jacket, "What is it?" he asked.

"I have great news," L took out a thin touch-screen laptop and said, "Just a few minutes ago, one of my two colleagues in Chicago got access to the SIS agent' local network. We now have access to all sixteen of their personal computers," he then showed the screen to them.

David and Mr. Gordon stared at the laptop. On it was a simple interface showing sixteen IP addresses. L selected one and it reverted to another computer screen that was moving in real time.

"Right now, I'm spying on Mr. White's laptop. However, if I type in a certain command, I can put a perfect copy of his hard drive on this computer, or just take remote control of it,"

"Isn't that illegal?" Mr. Gordon asked as he leaned over to see the laptop.

"Technically. However, the SIS investigating the FBI without permission from the United Nations break international law. If they find out about the bug, even if they trace it back to use, they can't accuse me without causing an international scandal and negatively affecting their relationship with the United States,"

"Good point," Mr. Gordon adjusted his glasses and asked, "So what exactly is your objective here?"

"I am going to copy their list of suspects," L said. He typed in a few lines and a window popped up on the screen indicating the downloading of a document. Surprisingly, it took only a few seconds before it was displayed on the laptop. The detective looked closely at the spreadsheet, and his shaded eyes slightly widened, "Only four hundred names out of a thousand?" His own suspect list numbered eight hundred, "O must be helping them with this,"

"What is the reasoning for the list?" David asked.

"Hmm...inferring from the notes for each suspect, there are many variables, such as occupation, level of paranoia, knowledge of the agents, connections to Japan, age and gender...the list goes on. If O did the most to this list, he must be very skilled. Once I conform that this list is not a decoy-which I'm sure is not-this will be one more step closer to catching Kira,"

David thought for a moment, _"This is our first major lead since Chicago,"_ "Can I see if my son is on that list?"

"Sure," L handed the screen to him. Mr. Peterson used the find function and typed in the name Solomon Peterson. He looked at the result and then became very surprised at the ranking.

Sol was the 38th most likely suspect, out of hundreds.

The note next to Sol's name was this: "Seems to be very intelligent, but paranoid. Belongs in a generation that had been heavily influenced by Kira. Aiming to get a law major at a major college. Goes to places where investigator doesn't have access to. Shows signs of paranoia while entering house. Noticed investigator and succeeded in shaking off his tail in high traffic,"

After a few seconds, L asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Peterson?"

"Y-yes," David rubbed his forehead and said, "Why didn't Sol tell me about this," he showed the notes to L and Mr. Gordon.

"It's perfectly normal behavior for a teenager," Mr. Gordon said, "He probably didn't want you to worry about him,"

"But why is he a prime suspect?"

* * *

Near knew why Sol why: Sol was similar to Light. According to his research, they were both honor students who were related to a high ranking member of a national police agency. They were also aiming to become an agent. They were good athletes, had more than one girlfriend (possibly), and were also had lots of friends. The similarities were uncanny, and it was enough to catch his attention more than once.

The question was: Did O found out Light was Kira in the past? No one outside of the NPA and the SPK know...except the Shinigami, Ryuk, _"There's a seventy percent chance that Ryuk may be involved. He could have got another Death Note or gloat another god of death into giving a book of death to a human. It "may" be easier if it's Ryuk, since I seen him already, but if it's another..."_

Near took the laptop and said, "Wake the others. We have some work to do,"

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Bwahahahaha!  
Sorry, I just had to type that. ;) So, next chapter will have some action to it. It might be the longest chapter I have written, with twenty pages on loose-leaf. Guess what it will be about. Guess.  
Oh, and if you have some tips, please review. REVIEW PLEASE. You'll get a cookie. Don't make me bride you even more.**


	19. Hijack

****

**Author's Notes: Happy Thanksgiving! Wow, I'll be writing about Halloween near Christmas, if I don't have a mini-hiatus again. So, I wrote a lot of this chapter in the presence of Rick Rioden, the author of the Percy Jackson series. He had a crowd bigger than Eion Colfer and Heather Brewer combined.  
So, I have to type the author's notes fast, because my cousins are climbing over me.  
Don't forget to check out my profile page. There are _lots_ of links there.  
And hopefully the description of the New York Subway is accurate. I'm too lazy to do the research. Heh, heh...  
REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

(Saturday, October 25th, 2014)

At six-thirty, Justin started the main phrase of his plan.

The first thing that he did was to shower, get dressed in a long-sleeved gray shirt, and jeans, had breakfast (two eggs and a pint of milk-his regular breakfast meals those days) and quickly wrote down fifteen names in the Death Note for various times. At about eight-o-clock, while avoiding his family by all means, Justin gathered everything her needed for the day. Landras gaped while she saw him throw various items on the bed.

"**I wish you would tell me the details of your plan,"**Landras said.

Justin slipped a can of hairspray out of his bedside drawer. It was labeled a shiny twilight blue, _**"You will see,"**_

"**You know that I could write your name in my Death Note at anytime,"**

"_**Teasing won't work,"**_ Justin slipped a piece of paper from the printer showing the subway schedule. On the way to the bed, he got a sleek flash-drive from his desk, **_"If the Death Note cooperates, I will be one step closer to whoever is monitoring the FBI, and show L, that I am as good as the original Kira,"_**

"**Isn't this challenge risky? This could lead L connecting you to the FBI,"**

Justin held a purple cap with a logo from a vampire young adult series and a temporary tattoo of a yellow star with a red outline, _**"Several reasons: One: I'm bored. I been cooped up here for weeks. I'm starting to lose interest. I'm compelled to continue writing names and slowly changing the world, but my motivation is waning,"**_ he went to the closet and opened it **_"The less motivation I have, the less effort I put into what I'm doing,"_**from the closet was a purple hoodie, _**"It's more of a momentum thing: it has been my pitfall for many things,"**_ He grabbed a water bottle from the otherwise clean floor, just in case.

"**What are the other reasons,"**Landras asked, hovering by the small pile of items.

"_**No one can trace me to the FBI without increasing their suspects to the thousands. To L, I'll probably be just a honor's student related to a newspaper columnist, who just happens to be related to the Assistant Director of the Chicago FBI branch," **_

**"But wouldn't Solomon be at risk?"**

Justin stopped by the bed and thought for a moment, **_"Hmm...I didn't think of that,"_** he lied. He then picked up the hairspray and the temporary tattoo and headed towards the bathroom.

He sweared that he heared Landras laughing.

* * *

"Remember," Ronan said from the cell phone, "Be very careful,"

"All right," Matthew Way hanged up the phone and turned it off. He scanned the subway for Solomon Peterson, and followed him through the crowd onto the train. His quarry was with a girl, probably his girlfriend.

Mr. Way smirked and got onto the train. Ronan decided to track an agent and gave him the task of following Solomon for a few more days. Since the boy wasn't an agent, that must of meant that he chickened out, _"He might nit even be Kira,"_ Way thought, _"And Ronan's the best of us all,"_

He sat on a metal bench in the subway car across of his target and felt the subway train begin to accelerate.

Solomon was sitting with the girl, and were facing each other. He was actively talking while she was saying mostly words like, "Yeah," and "Okay,". From over the sound of the train, he was bragging about being in the state tournament for tennis last year.

_"Normal teenage behavior,"_Way slipped a laptop out of his bag and checked a newspaper called "The Sun" back in Britain,_ "I could relax for a minute,"_

* * *

"So," Sol said, "Will you be at Percy's Halloween party?"

"Yes," Marisa said. She had her hands to the bench. Marisa was seventeen years old, withcurlybrownhair and a small build. She wore a brown furry coat with a skirt and Uggs, "I'm going as Empress Theodora of the Byzantine Empire," she was a huge geography geek. She placed 1st place in the National Geography Bee in 8th grade, "What are you going as?"

"I don't know..." Sol said, "...Maybe a tennis player?"

"How unoriginal," she teased, hitting her jean jacket, "Will you be wearing shorts?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool. I like tennis shorts,"

The subway train stopped. Across from him, Sol noticed a man withgrayinghair and a laptop. He was frowning deeply. Sol ignored him but then noticed a teen boy with a purple hoodie sitting across by the door, looking out of the subway window.

_"Wait,"_ he thought, _"He looks..."_His trains of thoughts were interrupted when a grainy loud vioce came out of the train's intercom, proclaiming, "This is Ian Johnston! I had just taken everyone on this subway train hostage!"

* * *

_"Good,"_ Justin thought, _"Right on time,"_

Sol was across from him, holding Marisa tightly. There was only a few other people around. There was an elderly man, a couple, and a person with a service dog. That must mean the person with the laptop next to him must be the agent.

"Now," Johnston continued, "If nobody heed to my demands within sixteen minutes, I will pick one car at random, and start shooting! First, I want four million dollars..."

Justin checked his watch. It was 9:44. They were on the fourth car of the train. Landras floated next to Justin, between him and the agent.

**"So what next?" **she asked.

**_"We wait,"_** he thought to her. He leaned back onto the wall. Ian Johnston was a drug addict that robbed a bank a few days before and shot several people. He went missing and was presumed killed by Kira, until that minute.

"I want a hot girl to deliver the money, at any stop-Keep that cell phone, available...!" Ian was high on something.

* * *

_"There's going to be trouble,"_ Way thought, _"There's twelve minutes left and the subway hadn't stopped,"_

Way closed the laptop and noted the gun in hidden in his bag, _"Johnston must be in the train car. Once time is up, the train will stop and he'll probably go towards a passenger car. I could use my gun, but if I do, the authorities will ask questions and my higher-ups will find out,"_

He withdrew his hand and looked at the teen next to him. He was just staring straight ahead.

"You look calm, kid," Way said.

The teen said nothing and looked away.

Way focused his attention back to Solomon. He was comforting his weeping girlfriend by whispering to her, _"He's occupied. I can't understand how he could possibly be connected to Kira. Or even be him..."_

The intercom cracked back on and the subway train driver said, "This is a message to everyone. I apologize for any inconvenience that you experienced. Remain calm and seated and-"

The sound of a gunshot came from the speaker, and someone in the car screamed.

* * *

Landras looked at Justin, **"Was that apart of your plan?"** she asked.

Justin was slightly surprised, **_"No,"_** he glanced down at his watch. Eight minutes left.

The intercom crackled for a few seconds, and then, "Damn you, driver! That was a warning to for everyone! Don't reach for the emergency break again, or I'll shoot you for real, in the head!"

The person next to Justin hanged his head back slightly, with a relieved expression on his face.

Justin faced Landras, **_"So no one but the person written in the notebook can die from the person's actions, correct?"_**

**"Correct,"**Landras said, **"So you wrote Ian Johnston's name?"**

_**"Yes,"**_ he looked at Sol, **_"All I need to do is to stay back, and make sure to go as far away as possible once he dies, and before the police arrives,"_**

**"How much exactly did you-"**Landras looked around, **"Hmm...there re only six other people here,"**

_**"Exactly,"**_

**"Why that many?"**

_**"So I can easily identify the agent. I made sure only Sol; her girlfriend, Marisa; the agent; and the three least likely suspects board this car,"**_

**"Wouldn't Sol get suspicious?"**

_**"No. I made it so he only focused on Marisa for as long as Ian Johnston is alive,"**_

**"Impressive."**

_**"I know."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Landras saw that Sol and Marisa were facing each other, holding hands.

**_"I chose wisely,"_**Landras thought, **_"He is a master at constructing death seaireos. At this pace, he might surpass the original Kira. He has great intelligence and versatility. He may not be strong or sociable, but the power of the Death Note makes up for that._**

**_"There's only one problem: He seems a little too soft-hearted, and timid. So far, he only killed criminals and held back, until now. He's generally nice, but considering who he is, sooner or later he'll have to kill an innocent person._**

**_"I don't think he'll handle that well,"_**

* * *

Justin glanced at his watch.

_"It's a few seconds until 10:00,"_he watched as the second digits changed on the green display.

He looked at the agent, _"I must prepare myself,"_

* * *

Way's worst fear was then realized.

"My demands had not been met!" Johnston's voice came from the speaker, "Now, who will be the unlucky car?"

_"He's a madman,"_Way thought. The train slowed to a stop. The silence was eairly.

Way stood up and tightened his fist, _"Should I?"_

The subway door was forced open, and a man with a pistol emerged. He wore a gressybrown-jacket, and had balding dark hair with an uneven stubble.

"You're my pick!" Johnston yelled as he raised his gun. The girl was bitting her lip, attempting not to scream.

Way reached into his bag and quickly drawed out his gun, and charged at Ian, yelling.

Everyone jumped, the dog started to bark out of control, and Marisa let out the loudest scream that Way heard in years.

* * *

Justin ran to the corner of the car as the agent clashed with Johnston. He stood there, and watched the action and chaos unfold.

**"Hmm...so the agent kills him?"**Landras asked.

"You'll see," Justin said aloud, since everyone's attention were focused on the brawl.

The agent and Johnston were punching it out. The agent grabbed his arm, and attempted a hook. The criminal kicked his shins, and punched the agent in the stomach. The agent stumbled back, and wiped blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

Justin looked first at the agent, then at Sol, then at everyone else, and then at the bag. It was time.

He bolted towards the agent's bag. He flicked out a flash drive and opened the laptop. Strangely, it was logged in, most likely because the hijacker distracted him. Content, he connected the flash drive into the computer.

The bug bypassed password protection and started to download. Justin took the laptop and sat down. After thirty seconds, it was finished. Justin unplugged the flash drive and put it in his pocket, and then he slipped the laptop back into the bag.

_"Mission accomplished,"_ he thought.

* * *

A few seconds later, the subway began to move agin. Johnston stumbled back and fell against the door. He banged his head and blood was drawn. He gripped his head, grimacing in pain.

"Open the door!" Justin yelled out as if he was saying it to no one in particular. In reality, it was actually to Landras, as she had the best access to it.

Landras heard Justin and looked at a red switch by the door.

_**"Hmm...risky,"**_ she faced the switch and floated towards it, **_"...But just this once, Justin. Just this once,"_**

She pulled down the switched and gave Ian Johnston a little nudge. Just enough to let the Death Note take its course.

* * *

Ian fell backwards from the force of the train. As he fell onto the track, he could fell the air pushing against him, and gravity bringing him to his death. He screamed as the world around him slowed down.

His last thoughts were, _"I wished I didn't took that-_

_"..."_

* * *

Matthew Way was shocked, wondering how the door opened. He backed away and put his gun away, it was unneeded. He saw Johnson's body fling onto the side onto the side of the train track, and disappeared from sight.

Way stood still, staring at the closing door.

_"Oh my god,"_ he thought, _"I am so bloody screwed,"_

* * *

Once Sol got to the station, he stumbled out with Marisa. In the subway station was a large crowd of people, which were probably waiting to see if the hijacked train stopped there. However, the police were not in sight.

Sol dragged Marisa through the crowd, "Let's go before the police arrives,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Do you want to be interrogated? I'll be paying for the taxi fare,"

"Okay," she was very silent.

* * *

Way was going through the crowd, hoping that he didn't lose Solomon. He had to evade the police, who were undoubtedly arriving.

_"Ronan will be chewing on me,"_ he thought, _"A hijacker! There is a narrow chance that I would have confront one randomly. Kira must be involved. He might know about the-"_

He then realized something and slapped his hand to his face. He left his bag on the train, along with his laptop, _"How could I forget?"_

"Excuse me, sir," a youth wearing a hoodie covering his dyed blue hair held his bag, "You forgot this," he recognized him as one of the people on the subway train.

"Thanks," he took it and briefly looked into it. His laptop was there. The teen walked away.

_"There's something strange about him,"_ he thought.

"Excuse me sir," another person said. It was a police officer, "We'll like to ask a few question.

Way restrained himself from cursing.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Hopefully Marisa didn't came off as too flat. She'll appear again.  
Also, "Kira is Justice" is under construction at Live Journal. Hopefully, I'll be updating that.  
One more thing: YOU HAVE LOST THE GAME.  
REVIEW...**


	20. Voice with a Connection

**Author's Notes: I have bad news, readers.  
One, due to not updating in a long time, Comic Relief will only be one chapter due to time constraits.  
Two, I'm thinking of starting over.  
So, my fanfic is a huge chunk of Swiss Cheese. All of you might think it's good, but there are flaws. I failed to deeply plan my story, so there're threads dangling, Justin doesn't seem real enough, and I hadn't done my research. I have the rest of the arc written up, but not typed (however, if I plan to coutinue to the end of the arc, I will reveal too much).  
So, this _might_ be the last chapter. Christmas is a good starting point for a reboot. I'm thinking of renaming this to "Kira is Justice: BETA" and then start a new version "Kira is Justice: Offical".  
****I apologize readers. **

* * *

Ian Johnston. Falling off a train.

Beginning at XX:XX, Ian disappears without a trace. At XX:XX, Ian Johnston goes on the XXXX line with a loaded pistol, undetected. He then enters the front car and hijacks the train. Ian then demands an unreasonable ransom within sixteen minutes. This is not fulfilled. At XX:XX, he enters the fourth car of the subway train. On it is a seventeen year old 12th grade student from XXXX High, who had won the XXX championship and is being followed by a spy with a laptop, which is completely valuable to viruses. The before mentioned 12th grade student is with his girlfriend, which he had focused all his attention to since the beginning of the hijack. Also in the car are a couple, an old man, and a person with a service dog, and a sixteen-year old with dyed blue hair. Ian is attacked by the before mentioned agent. At XX:XX, an invisible force pushes him off the train, and he dies instantly.

* * *

**(Monday, October 27****th****, 2014)**

"L," Mr. Cooper said, "The SIS had just made a move,"

"Show me," Near propelled his rotating chair towards the computer monitor Mr. Cooper was on. Mr. Cooper helped him with having the main server have access to the SISs' computers. The bug had spread to their whole system and it evaded detection, so far.

On the monitor were the locations of the remaining eight agents in Chicago. According to the private e-mail accounts stored on the laptop, there were four teams in four, two which were still in Chicago. While four of the agents were scattered throughout the city, four others were converging at one point, seemly, under no pretense.

Mr. Fisher peeked at the screen and said, "Why are they meeting in person?"

"I am confused too," Mr. Cooper said as he zoomed in on the location. It was a luxurious hotel.

"They must have arranged the meeting with their cell phones," L said, staring at the screen, "We hadn't been monitoring their cell phones, since they are untrackable. There's a chance that they know about the virus,"

"Should we order a termination command?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Not yet; we don't know yet. But if they start examining their hard drives used the infection command on the computers in question,"

Wouldn't that hinder our investigation?" Mr. Fisher asked.

"Maybe, but it will send a message to O that we are on to him,"

* * *

Samuel Shepard knocked on the door of Mr. Norman's hotel room. Last night, he called him and Mr. Ronan to arrange a meeting in private. He had something important to discuss. He wanted no eavesdropping.

Ms. Collins was behind him. She was a young but experienced agent that Shepard heard of several times in the agency. Her skin was a dark brown and her eyes were large with her small lips and small head. She was beautiful to Shepard, but he knew that at least one terrorist fell for that. Unfortunately, she fell short of being a Team Leader on the case.

"So when will you tell me what is this meeting of yours?" she asked, leaning her hand on the wall.

"You will see," Shepard said. The door opened, revealing Mr. Norman.

"Mr. Ronan is already here," he said, adjusting his glasses, "Why contact us by our mobiles?"

"I will explain," Shepard entered the hotel room. It was a large decorated suite. Several couches were around a glass coffee table, where Mr. Ronan was sitting. On the wall on his right was a wide-screen TV on a red wall.

Mr. Samuel sat down with Mr. Ronan and said, "I asked you to meet in this room because it is on a clear but secure connection," he took out his laptop and opened it, "Did F contact you last night?"

"Yes," Ronan said, "But it was only to receive a status report,"

"Well," Mr. Shepard pressed a button and said, "She asked me to arrange a meeting. She felt that I'm more cooperate than you. Look at the telly,"

The wide-screen TV flickered on. A large gothic captical F colored white appeared on the black background.

**"Hello! 3**" F said**, "How many wonderful agents are here with us today**?"

"Four," Mr. Ronan said.

**"Good, good! Excellent...! So, now for the reason we're here today! But before that...are you drinking your tea**?"

"What?" Ms. Collins said.

**"But you're British, right? And British drink tea?...Never mind! So we're here to discuss how to get the attention of L**!"

"L?" Mr. Ronan said, "Aren't we looking for Kira?"

**"Yes,"** F said, **"But if we contact L, we'll do better on our investigation if we find him! We could find Kira and we'll all go home!"**

"Why are you interested in all of this?" Shepard asked, "Besides we're looking for Kira? We been in Chicago for a week and we are far from done, and this is persuming that Kira is connected to the FBI,"

**"Because I am the one who asked the director of the SIS to start this investigation!"** All the agents looked surprised, **"Shocked, right...? Knew it! So, let's do our best and focus our attention on finding L! Undoubtly he already knows that we're in Chicago! He's the world's geatest detective...right?"**

"I have a question," Mr. Norman said, "Why do you use that voice?" F was always helping the SIS with cases that L didn't investigate. She was smark, but the voice ruined her demenor dramatically.

**"Maybe it's my real voice...? Had you consider that...? So...Normy, good luck!**

**"Now...any ideas? Wait, I have one. Let's send a message to L with a spotlight!"**

Everyone else had a blank expression.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Sorry for the bad chapter. Merry Christmas Eve Eve Eve Eve...whatever.**


	21. Closing Words

As you can see, I haven't updated this story since 2010.

Unfortunately, it will most likely stay this way. 

During the last few days of Kira is Justice, it floundered. Updating it regularly was impossible, since I lost the motivation to. Since I'm older, I can probably sustain such a story for longer. But I was younger back then, and didn't really have a clue how to write a novel-sized project. 

When I brought the last chapter I published to one site, the critiquers slaughtered it and revealed my true skill as a writer. Which was below-average. That pretty much killed the project. 

After thinking it over, I left for an indefinite hiatus, settled down at the TV Tropes forums, and focused on the other ideas swirling around in my mind. 

Right now, I'm working on a story called _Manifestation Files_. It's an urban fantasy with psychics, spirits, and a touch of gay romance lingering under the text. While it's in the same neighborhood than Kira is Justice, it has replaced the latter as the jewel my mind constantly wanders to, prodding me to keep writing it, until the very last line is published. 

I moved on. 

But don't fret. It doesn't mean that Justin and Landras are shelved forever. I have used both in roleplays. Perhaps one day, both will find a home in a similar novel, sans the Death Note, of course. 

While I _did_ write the rest of the story arc I abandoned, I'm not sure if I still have it. Perhaps I'll dig it out of the file crates one day, revise it, and release it to give Kira is Justice some closure. That's low on my list of priorities, though. 

But if you're really missing me, check out the links in my profile. I'm still around the Internet. You are the guys who gave me ten thousand views and made this my most successful project to date. I would appreciate your support as I improve my skills and aim higher and higher. 

Thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoyed Kira is Justice.


End file.
